Daughter of the Phoenix
by KoKo Belle
Summary: Finished She has been there since the beginning although no one knew who she really was. They saw her but didn't SEE her. It's Harry and the gang's sixth year. They realize that there is more to the shy Gryffindor girl than she lets on.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
She has been there since the beginning although no one knew who she really was. Everyone has thought she was just a normal student, well normal in their terms anyways. See she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had no friends at Hogwarts and, in truth, did not want any. She was sorted into Gryffindor House her first year. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
She went by the name Michelle Russell. She was on the short side, only about five feet. Her shoulder length hair was a light auburn color. She had blue eyes that always held a bit of sadness in them. She did not talk to anyone in her house. Some people wondered how she got into Gryffindor.  
  
A lot has happened in the five years she was at Hogwarts. Harry Potter finally came back to the wizarding world. They were actually in the same year. She was quite possibly the only one who was not impressed with him. She saw him as just another boy whose family faced Voldemort and died. Yes she called him by name. Her family had also faced Voldemort's wrath. She had lost everything to him, more than he knew.  
  
In her first year, the Sorcerer's Stone was being held at Hogwarts. She watched as Harry Potter and two of his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, went in search of the stone. Later she heard that Harry faced Voldemort alone and prevented him from attaining the stone.  
  
In her second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Once again, she watched as Harry and Ron, along with Lockhart, went into the chamber to save Ron's sister, Ginny. After they came back she heard how Harry faced a Basilisk and the memory of Tom Riddle.  
  
In her third year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban Prison and Dementors patrolled the school. Sirius was never captured and Harry ended up facing a lot of Dementors before the year was over.  
  
In her fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stayed at Hogwarts for the year. It was quite exciting as there were two Hogwarts' Champions. The year had a sad end however, when Cedric Diggory died. To top it off, Voldemort came back although few believed it.  
  
Then, last year there was a battle in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Prophecies were broken and Voldemort finally revealed himself to the world. No one could deny his presence now. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood were there. They fought Death Eaters and nearly died. The Order of the Phoenix was reestablished and was also there.  
  
Yes, she knew all that had happened in the past five years. She silently saw it all. She never let on that she knew what was happening. It was her job. It was why she came to Hogwarts. She had to protect them. Her father knew she would be needed. With the events of last year it was time. She had to get involved. She had to become friends with them. She might even have to tell them who she really is.  
  
She looked at her watch. She passed through the passageway to Platform nine-and-three-quarters. She saw the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. After boarding the train, she found an empty compartment. It was perhaps the only empty one there was.  
  
She looked out the window and saw Ron and Ginny saying good-bye to their parents. Hermione and Harry were talking with Remus Lupin. He was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in their third year. Also, he was a member of the Order and one of the few people who knew who she really was. She watched as the four boarded the train. She usually had a compartment to herself since no one ever wanted to sit with her.  
  
By now, all the other compartments were full. Then, the door to her compartment began to open. 'This is it,' she thought. 'This is going to be an interesting year. To say the least.'  
  
  
  
AN: Hey! I don't own Harry Potter or his friends. That honor is J. K. Rowling's. I do however own Michelle Russell and anyone else I made up. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you. Just so you know if it's not clear, all of the books so far did happen.   
  
KoKo Belle 


	2. Train Ride

Chapter 1 - - - Train Ride  
  
The doorknob to the compartment Michelle was sitting in turned and the door opened. A red-haired girl stuck her head in. Michelle recognized her as Ginny. Ginny opened the door all of the way to reveal Hermione, Ron, and a very sad looking Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry. All of the compartments are full. Do you mind if we join you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No not at all," Michelle replied a smile on her face.  
  
The four settled into the compartment. They placed their trunks and things overhead.  
  
"Do you mind if I let my cat out? Crookshanks doesn't like riding in a cage, but my parents insist he does," Hermione asked.  
  
"You are not seriously thinking of letting that devil out! He bit me the last time!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well Ron, you just stepped on his tail. You should be more careful," Hermione reprimanded.  
  
Michelle laughed along with Ginny. "I don't mind. I think he's cute," Michelle said.  
  
Hermione let out Crookshanks and began to stroke him. Crookshanks began to purr softly at her touch. Through all of this Harry sat staring out the window. Michelle's heart went out to him. She knew Sirius well and she trusted him with her secret. He was a dear friend of her and her father.  
  
"Your name is Michelle, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, and you're Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry," she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I was wondering . . ." Hermione began.  
  
"Yes?" Michelle urged.  
  
"Well, I was wondering why you don't talk to anyone?" Hermione finished.  
  
"Oh, well no one talks to me," Michelle shrugged.  
  
"That's a good reason," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione jabbed him in the side disturbing Crookshanks. He jumped off her lap and found a new resting place on Michelle's lap across from Harry.  
  
"Awww, he likes you. Why don't you be are friend?" Ginny stated happily.  
  
"Sure I would like that," Michelle smiled as she scratched Crookshanks behind the ears.  
  
Soon they were talking like old friends. They found out that Michelle was very nice and had a great personality. They were laughing and joking around. Michelle noticed Harry was silent through all of this.  
  
"Harry is something wrong?" Michelle asked although she already knew the answer.  
  
"Uh? What?" Harry said looking around. "Who are who?" he directed the question towards Michelle.  
  
"She's Michelle. She's in our house and our year. You don't pay attention, do you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind," Harry replied.  
  
Michelle wanted to tell him she felt the same way, but knew she could not yet. She wanted to tell him he would be all right. She wanted to tell him she understood, but instead she kept on quietly scratching Crookshanks.  
  
Hermione and Ron were arguing about something again. 'Gosh, you would think that they were an old married couple by the way they acted sometimes.' Michelle thought.  
  
"Hey Michelle?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah Ginny?"  
  
Ginny, who was already sitting next to Michelle, moved closer and said to her in a low whisper, "Harry's been a bit upset since his godfather died. Don't mind him."  
  
"I understand," Michelle whispered back. "I recently lost someone as well."  
  
"Really?" Ginny said with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, he was a dear friend of the family," Michelle left it at that.  
  
Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing finally. They left to attend a prefect's meeting. While they were gone, Neville Longbottom came into the compartment.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Harry," Neville said looking around. "Have you seen my toad?"  
  
"No we haven't. Sorry Neville," Ginny replied. "You know Michelle, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, hello Michelle," Neville said still looking for his toad.  
  
"Hi. Have you checked two compartments down? I thought I saw go there earlier," Michelle said.  
  
"Thanks. See you later," Neville replied as he left to look where Michelle advised him.  
  
A few minutes later, they heard Neville yell, "Trevor!"  
  
Ginny looked at Michelle, 'How did she know that. She was here the whole time.'  
  
The door began to open. Everyone was expecting it to be Ron and Hermione, but they got Draco Malfoy and his to bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, isn't it the Pothead and his Weasel girlfriend," Draco sneered and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
"Leave them alone Malfoy!" Ron yelled as he was coming down the aisle.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared now," Draco laughed.  
  
"We hexed you once, we'll do it again," Hermione threatened.  
  
"What can you do to me Mudblood," Draco replied.  
  
Michelle, Ginny and Harry stood up at this. They never could take Draco calling Hermione a 'Mudblood.' Everyone pulled out their wands.  
  
"How dare you call Hermione a 'Mudblood!" Michelle yelled. "There's no benefit to be 'Pureblood.' I mean it didn't prevent your father from going to Azkaban, did it? You're just an egotistical jerk, who puts down others to make yourself feel better!"  
  
They all stared at Michelle in shock. They did not expect this outburst from the quiet girl. Draco could not come up with a reply to this. He just left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Way to go Michelle," Ron said.  
  
"I don't think anyone has said that to him before," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione began. "Did you see his face? He was speechless, that was a first."  
  
"It was nothing," Michelle blushed. "I was just tired of how he always puts others down and no one ever puts him in his place."  
  
"Where were you the last five years? We could've used you against him," Harry spoke.  
  
"I was right here," Michelle said with a smile.  
  
"Well, we'll be arriving in a few minutes. We better put on our robes," Hermione told them.  
  
They put their robes on and the train arrived at the station. They got off the train and saw Hagrid calling the first years to him. The first years looked so small and frightened compared to Hagrid. They walked over to the carriages. Harry, Michelle, Ron, and Hermione shared a carriage over to the school. Ginny went with some other students in her year. The carriage ride was uneventful. They walked into the castle and into a different world.  
  
'No turning back now,' Michelle thought as they entered the Great Hall. She looked at the head table. The teachers were all on edge. 'They are afraid. This will definitely be quite a year.'  
  
She took a seat by Harry and the rest. Everyone was shocked to see her there instead of off by herself. Then the doors opened and the First Years entered looking even more frightened then earlier.  
  
  
  
AN: First chapter done. What do you think? Please review and tell me. I love hearing from you. It makes me write faster if you review. Keep reading!  
  
KoKo Belle 


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 2 - - - The Sorting  
  
After the first years all entered the hall, Professor McGonagall took out a stool and an old hat. The hat was odd as far as hats go for it was the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. Its only purpose was to separate new students into any one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The first years stared at the hat expectantly. Suddenly, the seam at the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.  
  
"In olden times, when founders four Did share a tight, strong bond, They, themselves, chose the ones Of whom they'd be most fond.  
  
The bravest and boldest   
Were chosen by Gryffindor.   
Ravenclaw took the smartest,   
Since that's who she thought school was for.  
  
Slytherin, young students hear,   
Chose ones with high ambition.   
At lastly, Hufflepuff did take   
Hard workers and those with vision.  
  
Now that they are dead and gone,   
It is my job to take over their task   
To separate young students.   
How I do this you might ask.  
  
Place me upon your head   
And inside your mind I'll see.   
I'll tell you where you belong   
And where your friends might be.  
  
I hate to separate you all,   
But that's what I have to do.   
I'll tell you a tale now,   
A tale known by few.  
  
Once best friends the four did split   
And went their separate ways.   
When Slytherin left the school,   
The discord last days.  
  
The rift it caused among the founders   
We, a way, must mend.   
If we are to remain strong,   
The houses must be friends.  
  
This is what I have to say,   
The mending must begin.   
So let the Sorting Ceremony start   
And unite now so we might win."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall broke out in cheers when the song finished. This was the second time the hat had sung of uniting the houses. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table. The hat might think that becoming friends was easy, but actually doing it was another story.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "I hope this doesn't take long. I'm starving."  
  
Hermione jabbed Ron in the side and gave him a disapproving look. Michelle looked at her new friends. She missed having friends. She really did. She had forgotten how good it felt to have them.  
  
After "Zephyr, Anne" was sorted into "Ravenclaw," Professor Dumbledore stood to make his start of term speech.  
  
"As you already know, the Ministry of Magic has finally admitted that Voldemort is back. As such, our world is now in a state of war. Voldemort will make his move soon, once he builds up his forces. Do not worry though; you are safe within these walls. He will not stop us from educating your young minds. Classes will go on as usual."  
  
He looked around the Great Hall, his eyes resting on Michelle and Harry. "Speaking of classes," he continued. "We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. We seem to be in need of one each year," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I'd like to introduce to you, my dear friend, Professor Tobias White."  
  
A tall man rose. He had white hair and a long white beard, rivaling Professor Dumbledore's. He had green eyes that seemed to see beyond normal sight. The students began to clap unsure of what else to do. Professor White, unlike Dumbledore, held no warmth in his eyes. This frightened some. Professor White sat down.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "As usual the forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch has posted a list of forbidden items in his office. If there is nothing else," he looked around the staff table. "Tuck in."  
  
Food appeared on the tables, much to Ron's delight. The welcoming feast was underway.  
  
"So Michelle, what do your parents do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My mother died when I was young and I don't see my father that much anymore, so I couldn't tell you what he does," Michelle replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring it up," Hermione said with genuine sadness in her features.  
  
"It's all right. What has happened, happened. We can't change it, so we might as well move on. It makes no sense to dwell on the past and forget to live in the present," Michelle remarked as she took another sip of her drink.  
  
"Wow," Ron commented. "You could learn from her Harry." Once again this caused Hermione to jab him in the side. "What? What did I say?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head and looked at Harry, "So Harry, looking forward to playing Quidditch again?"  
  
"I guess," Harry mumbled. He had not really touched any of the food.  
  
"I wonder who will be our captain this year? Who do you reckon it'll be?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dunno," Harry replied.  
  
"You need to eat something, Harry," Michelle told him.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said.  
  
"Of course you are," Hermione said.  
  
The two girls then began to pile food onto Harry's plate, much to Ron's amusement. Neville and Dean Thomas looked at them and began to laugh. The pile of food was over their heads already.  
  
"All right! All right! I'll eat. Just stop it," Harry gave in.  
  
"I knew you'd see it our way," Michelle smirked.  
  
After dinner the prefects led their houses to their common rooms. The Gryffindors reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione turned to face them.  
  
"This is the entrance to our common room First Years. The password is Fire Bird."  
  
The portrait sung open revealing a door. The Gryffindors piled into the common room. Hermione turned to them again.  
  
"Girls will follow me to their dormitories. The boys will follow Ron."  
  
She led the girls through one door and Ron led the boys through another. Harry entered the familiar room with the five beds. His trunk as usual was already there. He changed into his pajamas and lay in his bed. His thoughts turned to a certain girl. 'How could I have not noticed her before? Has she really been here all this time? She must have been.' He faintly remembered her being sorted. He fell asleep still thinking about her.  
  
  
  
In the girl's dormitories, Michelle sat staring out the window. She was happy again. She could not remember the last time she felt so good. Hopefully they could be friends for a long time. She smiled to herself and went to change into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and quickly fell asleep. That night she dreamed of her new friends.  
  
AN: Here is the second chapter. I still do not own Harry Potter. Thank you for all of the reviews so far. I love reviews. Please keep reviewing and don't be shy to say what you think. I hope you like the story so far. Keep reading.  
  
KoKo Belle 


	4. Classes

Chapter 3 - - - Classes  
  
The next morning at breakfast, the students received their class schedules. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Michelle mostly had the same schedules. Hermione was still taking Arthimancy and Ancient Runes while the others had Divination.  
  
"What do we have first?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Divination," Harry replied looking at his schedule.  
  
"Why do we still have to take that class?" Ron complained.  
  
"Divination is very helpful to Aurors, if they are taught correctly of course," Michelle answered.  
  
"But Hermione doesn't have to take it," Ron was still complaining.  
  
They just looked at Ron and continued eating.  
  
"So is Trelawney teaching it again or is it Firenze?" Harry asked no one in particular.  
  
"I think that they will switch off. You know Firenze teaching us about the planets for half of the year and Trelawney teaching us the other half," answered Michelle.  
  
They finished eating and headed off to their classes. Harry, Ron, and Michelle headed up to the Divination tower. The fire burned and the room still maintained its stuffy atmosphere.  
  
"How can she stand this all of the time?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"She must've gotten used to it," Harry shrugged.  
  
"I don't think I'd ever get used to it," Ron said.  
  
"You'd be surprised what a person can get used to," Michelle remarked.  
  
"She's right. I got used to living under the stairs for eleven years," Harry told them.  
  
"Class will start with a review of all the forms of Divination you have learned," Professor Trelawney began. "I will split you into pairs and will assign each of you a different task."  
  
She paired Ron with Neville, Harry with Michelle, and the rest of the class was also split similarly. Ron and Neville were given teacups and tealeaves. Professor Trelawney handed Harry and Michelle crystal balls. She gave a sad look towards Harry.  
  
"Be careful," she said. "I was looking in my crystal ball earlier and it showed me danger in your life. This is not a good year for you Harry Potter. You may not make it through the year."  
  
"Well then, it's just the same old, same old," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"You have been warned," she said then moved off to another pair.  
  
"She always does that," Harry began. "It's not a complete year if she doesn't predict my death."  
  
"I've noticed," Michelle laughed.  
  
Harry gave her a questioning glance then shrugged it off. Michelle looked into the crystal ball.  
  
"I see danger in your future," Michelle said sounding like Trelawney.  
  
Harry laughed, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, there is death. You may step on an ant and kill it."  
  
"Ok your turn," Harry took the crystal ball. "I see darkness, a mask of some sorts."  
  
Harry saw Michelle squirm in her seat.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She looked away, "Nothing."  
  
The class ended and Ron joined Harry and Michelle.  
  
"If I ever see tea again, I'll go mad! I didn't remember how bad reading the leaves can be. And Trelawney was hovering over us the whole time," Ron complained.  
  
Michelle was in a thoughtful mindset. She did not hear anything Ron had said. She seemed like she was in some sort of trance.  
  
"Do you believe in this Divination stuff?" Michelle asked them.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said. "Well I think that Trelawney is a phony. She's a fake and what she teaches is a waste of our time."  
  
"How about you Harry?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Trelawney may be a fake, but that doesn't mean that all of Divination is."  
  
Harry thought about the two real prophecies she had made. Both of them had to do with Voldemort. They also seemed to revolve around him. The first one said he would have the power to defeat Voldemort. The second one was said in his presence. No one knew of the first prophecy except Voldemort, Dumbledore, and himself.  
  
Michelle shrugged and continued to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning Class. I am Professor Tobias White. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year. Now I will . . ."  
  
"You're only staying a year," Lavender said.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid. I'm doing this as a favor to the Headmaster. Now as I was saying, I will be teaching you about the defenses of the mind. You have had training in defense against creatures and curses, but the mind is a vulnerable thing. If someone gets into your mind they can make you believe anything, do anything, be anything. You lose all control of yourself. You can lose your identity."  
  
The room was deathly silent. No one said anything.  
  
"You know that the Imperious Curse causes you to be subject to the will of its caster. Well there are more ways then that to control a mind. Can anyone name a way?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"Legilimency."  
  
"Yes, the ability to extract feelings and memories from someone's mind and how does one defend against that?"  
  
Again Hermione raised her hand. She looked at Harry and said, "Occlumency."  
  
"Right. It's an obscure branch of magic. It is, however, very useful if you can manage the focus to pull it off. It protects your mind against external penetration. We will not practice this in class with spells; instead we will work at clearing the mind. It may not sound difficult, but it can be."  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"That was an interesting class. We covered so much," Hermione said.  
  
"Harry, you should do great this year, since you learned all this last year," Ron remarked to them.  
  
"Well Snape didn't go into much detail about it," Harry laughed.  
  
"I don't imagine he would," Ron smiled.  
  
Michelle joined them a few minutes later.  
  
"Where did you go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just got held up after class," she replied. "So what did you think of Professor White?"  
  
"He's a million times better than Umbridge was, even though we don't get to actually practice the counter curses," Ron said.  
  
"It's not an easy thing to do," Harry told him.  
  
"He's a nice teacher," Hermione began. "He really knows what he's teaching."  
  
"And he doesn't give much homework! Only two inches on Legilimency! He may be my favorite teacher this year," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"How about you Michelle?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think he'll make this year interesting."  
  
They headed to the Great Hall. They were hungry and it was lunchtime. When they entered the Great Hall they saw Professors Dumbledore and White talking at the head table.  
  
"Did you notice how much alike those two look," Harry stated more than asked.  
  
"Well they do look similar," Hermione said looking at the two professors carefully.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Ron said thoughtfully. "They do resemble each other."  
  
"Hmmmm," Michelle commented.  
  
The four of them went to their table and sat down. Michelle was lost in her thoughts as Ron and Harry discussed Quidditch and Hermione read a book. Harry had started to talk more. It seemed as if he was finally moving on. He still had a sad look in his eyes though. If you looked close enough, you could see it. However, he was beginning to heal and it was a big step that he was taking.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry it took longer than I thought. I haven't been home for a week and I got a job. Hopefully though I will have the next chapter within the week. It's all mapped out, I just have to actually write it. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.  
  
KoKo Belle 


	5. Warnings and Worries

Chapter 4 - - - Warnings and Worries  
  
Days went by. Things seemed normal at Hogwarts, as normal as it could be at a time like this. Students and teachers alike were apprehensive. The Daily Prophet told of more and more reports of Death Eater activities. Some poor muggle girl was found locked in a magical trunk that tried to bite anyone who came near it. A group of muggle tourists were tortured and left in their bus floating in the ocean. The Ministry had their hands full trying to fix these things as well as trying to keep magic hidden from muggles. Something big was going to happen. No one knew how big.  
  
  
  
"Are the plans ready?" a voice hissed.  
  
"Yes Master," another voice replied. "The new recruits just await your 'special' touch."  
  
"Very good. Send them in."  
  
Five hooded figures entered the room. They bowed before their leader. Their Master approached them. Each one of them lifted their left sleeves. He went to each and took out his wand. He muttered some words and touched the tip of his wand to their arms. A mark began to form where the tip was. It took the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.  
  
"There it is done," the leader hissed.  
  
"Master we will serve you," the five replied.  
  
"Yes you will. I do not accept traitors or failures. Now you will . . ."  
  
He told them of his plans and dismissed them. Those five would replace the ones currently in Azkaban. He could not risk breaking them out yet. He would though. He does not leave his faithful followers behind. They still had to repay him for their lack of faithfulness when he needed it most. He would not let them soon forget it either.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He had the strangest dream. Voldemort was initiating more Death Eaters. He would have to tell Dumbledore this. Since Sirius' death he distanced himself from Dumbledore. He knew it was not Dumbledore's fault or his own. He realized that everyone who had gotten hurt did so because they were trying to protect him. His father died trying to give his mother time to get him out of there. His mother died shielding him from Voldemort. Sirius died protecting him. Ron and Hermione were placed in danger every year because they wanted to stick by him. Even Ginny and Neville were brought into this all because of him.  
  
He tried to go back to sleep but someone else invaded his mind. He thought of Michelle. In the short time this year that they talked he began to feel that he knew her all of his life. This scared him because he barely knew her. She was the one who helped him begin to heal. She did not pressure him into revealing anything more than he wanted. Ron and Hermione even noticed the small change in him since Michelle became their friend.  
  
'How could we not notice her?' Harry thought. 'I don't remember seeing her at all until we were on the train this year. How could I have missed her.'  
  
He drifted to sleep with these thoughts drifting through his mind.  
  
  
  
In the girls' room, Michelle sat up. She could not sleep. Something was bothering her. She sensed that something big was going to happen. For weeks she tried to convince others. Since everyone already was on edge, her insistence at this only made it worse. People thought she was another Trelawney, always predicting doom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stuck by her though. She liked having friends again.  
  
After a few weeks of people ignoring her warnings, she stopped talking about it. The feeling increased, however, and she did not know what to do. She fell asleep still worrying about what was to come.  
  
  
  
They woke up feeling refreshed. It was Halloween and they only had one class today, granted it was potions but they were still in a good mood. They ate breakfast and headed to the classroom.  
  
When they arrived, they found Professor Snape sitting at his desk. He looked to be in a foul mood, nothing new to the six years.  
  
'Gryffindor is bound to lose a lot of points today,' Harry thought as he took a seat with Ron. Hermione sat next to Michelle.  
  
When the rest of the class filed in Professor Snape began, "The instructions for the Diffinious Potion are on the board. You have by the end of class to finish. We will test these potions during the next class. Begin now."  
  
The class gathered the ingredients and set to work. Snape returned to his desk and picked up a stack of papers. He began to read them. His foul mood seemed to deepen the farther he got into the papers. He looked ready to explode. Harry instinctively tried to disappear when he noticed this change. He did not want to be the one Snape took out his frustrations on. Snape sat there the whole class. He did not even yell at Neville when his potion overflowed. Class ended and everyone handed in their potions. Snape did not even look up from the papers.  
  
"That was weird," Ron remarked as the exited the classroom.  
  
"Yeah," Neville said. "Me and Harry didn't get yelled at the whole class."  
  
"And he didn't take away any points from us," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I wonder what he was reading," Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Whatever it was, it wasn't good news," Michelle told them.  
  
"He seemed to get angrier as he read it," Hermione said.  
  
"But he didn't take it out on us," Ron began. "Like he usually does."  
  
"I'm going to the library," Hermione said as she took off.  
  
"That girl spends way too much time in that library," Ron complained.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys at the feast," Neville said as he left them.  
  
"I'll see you two later. I need to send a letter to Fred and George. Some of the Third years want to buy some of their items," Ron told them.  
  
"How is their joke shop doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's doing great!" Ron told him. "Mum's really proud of them too."  
  
"That's great Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Well I'll see you later," Ron replied.  
  
Ron was so glad to have Harry back. He was relieved to see Harry talking again and being interested in life. Harry truly began to move on after a summer of grieving. With one last look back at them, Ron headed towards the owlery.  
  
"So Harry what do you want to do?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we go visit Hagrid?"  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
Harry and Michelle walked through the castle doors and to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door. No one answered so he knocked again.  
  
"That's odd. I wonder where he is," Harry said.  
  
"I don't know," Michelle began but was interrupted by a dog barking and running towards them.  
  
"Fang!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Hiya Harry, Michelle," Hagrid said as he was coming out of the forest. "Come to see me, have ya?"  
  
"Hi Hagrid, why were you in the forest?" Harry asked.  
  
Hagrid looked at the two, "I was just . . . er . . . I was just looking after some stuff."  
  
Harry understood what Hagrid was talking about. Last year, Hagrid brought his half-brother, Grawp, back from a mission he was on for the Order. He looked at Michelle who was scratching Fang's head. She had a knowing look in her eyes, but he was certain she could not know. He shrugged it off and turned back to Hagrid.  
  
"So how are things going, Harry?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Fine Hagrid, and you?"  
  
"Things are starting to heat up. Dumbledore's worried, so are all of the teachers. They're afraid something big is going to happen."  
  
"I've been saying that for awhile but no one took me seriously," Michelle remarked.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but before now there was no real proof for it," Hagrid said.  
  
"So Hagrid, what are we studying next in class?" Harry changed the subject.  
  
"Oh I'm very excited. Dumbledore's gonna let me borrow Fawkes to show the class, so we'll be learning 'bout phoenixes."  
  
"Really?" Michelle asked excitement filled her voice.  
  
"That's right," Hagrid replied.  
  
"I love phoenixes. They're such interesting creatures," Michelle told them.  
  
"Fawkes is a really nice phoenix. He helped me out a couple of times," Harry said.  
  
"I can't wait," Hagrid began. "It'll be a very interesting class."  
  
  
  
Harry and Michelle met up with Ron and Hermione an hour later in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"It's great to be a sixth year," Ron began. "We have less classes to worry about."  
  
"Yes but its course load is much heavier and classes are more important since they determine our future," Hermione lectured them.  
  
"Lighten up Hermione. It is nice to have less classes," Harry said.  
  
Hermione was about to say something, but Michelle changed the subject to avoid another argument. "So the teachers are all afraid that Voldemort will make a move. Hagrid told us so."  
  
"They're all worried. And when Michelle said something about her knowing it before, Hagrid said there was no proof then," Harry told them.  
  
"So there must be proof now," Hermione replied.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry then remembered his dream of the five Death Eaters being initiated. He had forgotten about it until now. He told them of this dream.  
  
"You should tell Dumbledore, Harry," Ron advised.  
  
"I think that he already knows," Michelle said.  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
"He has spies. Remember?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yeah. But I think you should tell Dumbledore that you're having dreams again. He wanted that to stop," Ron replied.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him," Harry told them.  
  
"Why?" Michelle asked.  
  
"He kept things from me that I think I had a right to know," was all Harry said.  
  
They dropped it not pushing any further. They decided to play a game of Exploding Snap since they had nothing to do. After that Ron and Harry played a round of Wizard Chess, while Hermione read a book. Michelle watched them with contentment. It was nice to be normal again.  
  
  
  
"Everything in place for tonight?" a voice hissed.  
  
"Yes Master," a cowardly voice replied.  
  
"I don't want any screw ups. If what you tell me is true, Wormtail, then you will be rewarded."  
  
"Yes Master. Thank you Master."  
  
"Soon they will be mine. I will have them both," the Master laughed menacingly.  
  
  
  
AN: Phew! That was the longest chapter yet! I'm almost at 2,000 words! Hooray!! I could've kept going to, but I thought I would split this chapter up and stop here. I'm not too good at writing accents, so Hagrid's speaking parts will be written normally. If you don't like that imagine an accent in your head.  
  
So now I would like to take some time and thank some reviewers.  
  
--- KrystalFox – Thanks for reviewing so much! I love to know people are still reading my story! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
--- Dracofan99 – Thanks. I know you reviewed 2 chapters ago, but I'm still glad you like the way I'm setting it up.  
  
---Fellow – Thanks. I usually try to update once a week, twice if I'm bored. I can get so predictable.  
  
Then I would like to thank the other reviewers: Athena Dumbledore, Robin Ryan, Headmaster Cromwell, Krissy, and griffin14.  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!  
  
I love reviews and hearing from you. Keep reading and reviewing. Comments? Questions? Concerns? Send them all. The more reviews the better. Don't be afraid to say what you think.  
  
Oh and the next chapter might be out Monday or Tuesday of next week. Watch for it. There will be more action in it. Things will start to be explained after that chapter. If you get confused tell me and I'll try to explain it.  
  
Love ya all,   
KoKo Belle 


	6. A Fight at Hogwarts

Chapter 5 - - - A Fight at Hogwarts  
  
It was time for the Halloween Feast. The students filed into the Great Hall. There were pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns floating among the usual candles.  
  
"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said as food began to appear on the table.  
  
"Hey Harry," a mousy haired boy said.  
  
"Hey Collin," Harry replied.  
  
Collin Creevey was a year below Harry. Ever since he first came to Hogwarts he held Harry as his hero. Harry was used to this by now and Collin has calmed down a bit.  
  
"I wonder what was up with Snape this morning," Neville said.  
  
"He didn't seem to be his usual cheerful self," Seamus said sarcastically.  
  
"He was distracted by whatever was in those papers he was reading," Dean commented.  
  
"I wonder what they said," commented Ron.  
  
"I bet it has to do with You-Know-Who," Hermione stated.  
  
"That does seem likely," Neville commented. "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"It does make sense," Harry replied. "Hey where's Michelle?"  
  
"I don't know," Dean said as he reached for some food.  
  
"The last I saw of her was when you all were in the common room," Seamus told them.  
  
"I thought she was right behind us when we came down here," Hermione said.  
  
"Look," Ron pointed to a side door.  
  
Michelle was coming in. She looked really worried. She stopped at the head table and said something to McGonagall. Then she turned and went to sit down. She took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh. McGonagall stopped me and asked me, if I didn't mind, to take something to her classroom," she told them.  
  
Harry looked at her disbelieving, but he shrugged it off.  
  
  
  
The feast was winding down. Students were getting ready to head back to their common rooms when it happened. There was a loud banging noise coming from the other side of the door.  
  
"Students do not panic!" Dumbledore yelled. "Will the heads of the houses quickly take their students to their common rooms and stay there until further notice."  
  
Students and teachers ran to the side doors not wanting to face what was beyond the main doors. Only a few students were left in the room when the doors gave way. As soon at that happened the side doors slammed shut, locking everyone inside.  
  
"Students quickly get behind us!" Dumbledore ordered before turning his attention to those who burst through the doors.  
  
Five Death Eaters stood in the doorway wands ready.  
  
"Hello again Professors," the Death Eater in front said.  
  
"What do you want?" Dumblerdore demanded to know.  
  
"I thought that would be obvious. We came to collect the two that the Dark Lord wants," the Death Eater replied.  
  
'Two?' Harry thought. 'I'm one, but who is the other?'  
  
He looked at the other students who got caught within the hall. There was Hermione and Ron. The door hit Ron in the head when it slammed shut and Hermione was tending to him. There was Neville being comforted by Michelle. There were three Ravenclaws in their seventh year, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff, and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"If you do not give them to us we will take them by force," the Death Eater said.  
  
"You can try," Dumbledore said.  
  
Sparks from all of the different spells were flying around. Some stray stunning spells hit the three Ravenclaws, Susan, and Justin. Harry pulled out his wand; no one was taking him anywhere. Some of the teachers were hit and fell. Neville was whimpering, Michelle could not comfort him anymore.  
  
"Harry, the teachers are not going to hold out," Michelle said. "These aren't ordinary Death Eaters."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well there is a strong power coming from them. I think that maybe Voldemort is giving them their power," Michelle answered.  
  
"How do you know this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just do," Michelle replied.  
  
By now, Ron passed out. Harry pulled him back to a corner with Neville. He looked at the teachers. Michelle was right, they might not hold out. Hagrid was standing directly in front of the students. He was trying to shield them. Draco even began to look scared when one of the Death Eater's stunning spells hit Crabbe. Michelle and Hermione went to check on the three Rvenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. They had no injuries except for being stunned.  
  
"We have to help," Michelle said.  
  
"We can't," Hermione began. "If the teachers aren't strong enough, what can we do?"  
  
"We have to try. We can't just sit here," Michelle argued.  
  
Dumbledore was the only teacher left now. There were three Death Eaters facing him.  
  
"Give up old man," one said.  
  
"You can't win," another said.  
  
"The Dark Lord has grown stronger and in his strength we find ours," the third said.  
  
"You will not get what you came for," Dumbledore told them.  
  
Hagrid was on the ground now so the students could see everything. Harry, Hermione, Michelle, and Draco were the only ones left standing. Neville was still in the corner. The three Death Eaters sent spells at Dumbledore all at once. They collided in front of him. He stumbled for a moment but recovered quickly.  
  
Fire burned in Dumbledore's eyes, "You will not have them!"  
  
He sent red fire towards them. They dodged it, but one fell. There were two left. Dumbledore did not notice two more Death Eaters slip into the Great Hall. There was a glint of silver from one of their robes.  
  
"Hermione look out!" Michelle screamed as she knocked Hermione down.  
  
The stunning spell meant for her hit Malfoy who was trying to hide behind the girls knowing that no one was safe here. Harry ran over to the two girls only to be stopped by the Death Eater with the silver hand.  
  
"Let me go!" Harry yelled. "Let me go!"  
  
Michelle and Hermione jumped up and tried to reach Harry. Dumbledore turned when he heard Harry yelling, letting a spell slip past him and hit Hermione in the chest. Michelle was still heading towards Harry when the other Death Eater raised their wand.  
  
"Avada Ke . . ." they were cut short when Michelle wielded around and fire flew from her hands at them.  
  
The other Death Eaters stopped. She was the other Voldemort wanted. He said that she was powerful, but they were not expecting this. She was so young and she did not use a wand. They stood there for a moment and a moment was all she needed. She sent a gust of wind towards them knocking them into the wall. She advanced to the Death Eater holding Harry.  
  
"Let him go Wormtail," she ordered.  
  
"The Dark Lord has invited you two to join him tonight. You will show," Wormtail replied.  
  
"We will never join him," she told him. "Let Harry go."  
  
Wormtail nodded towards where Dumbledore was standing. She looked over there. The Death Eater she had blocked by fire escaped and was now holding Dumbledore. His wand was on the ground. She was the only one left now. Neville had passed out awhile ago.  
  
"Let them both go," Michelle yelled tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You have a choice to make," Wormtail said. "You and Harry come with us to see Voldemort or your father dies."  
  
"NO!" Michelle screamed. "Leave Daddy out of this!"  
  
She looked at Dumbledore pleading for guidance. She did not know what to do. She looked back towards Harry and Wormtail.  
  
'Father?' Harry thought. 'Her father is Dumbledore? Dumbledore has a Daughter?'  
  
  
  
AN: As I promised the next chapter. A bit of a cliffhanger though. What will she choose? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Next chapter will most likely be out within the week. Please, Please Review. Let me know what you think.  
  
Love ya, KoKo Belle 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6 - - - Secrets Revealed  
  
"Make your decision," Wormtail told Michelle.  
  
"I choose," Michelle began looking around. "YOU!"  
  
She sent bursts of energy in all directions. The five fallen Death Eaters were lifted into the air and faded from view. Wormtail and the Death Eater holding Dumbledore were thrown back. They stared at Michelle in disbelief. They ran through the doors before Michelle could use more of her powers against them. Their master would not be pleased.  
  
Michelle calmed down and ran to her father.  
  
"Daddy!" she sobbed as she gave Dumbledore a big hug. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine sweetie. Go check on Harry," he told her.  
  
She went over to Harry, "Harry are you alright? Were you hurt at all?"  
  
"You . . . You're . . . Who? . . . How?" was all Harry could say.  
  
"Daddy, I think we should take Harry to your office and explain this," Michelle suggested.  
  
"Very well," he said. "You take him there while I awaken the students and teachers and take them to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Harry followed Michelle to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Michelle, what happened?" Harry asked her once they were in the office.  
  
"Let's wait until my father gets here," she replied.  
  
"Yea, your father," Harry said still confused.  
  
  
  
A half an hour later, Dumbledore entered his office. Fawkes flew in and sat on his shoulder. He looked very tired and very old.  
  
"Harry, what we are about to tell you cannot leave this room," Dumbledore began.  
  
Harry nodded. This reminded him of a few months ago when he was in here. Dumbledore told him of the prophecy and about Sirius' death. Harry was much angrier then. He shook these thoughts out of his mind.  
  
"Michelle is my daughter," Dumbledore stated. "I asked her to come back to Hogwarts to look after you when I couldn't."  
  
"Daddy, wouldn't it be better to start at the begging?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Quite right. Well Michelle was born a long time ago," Dumbledore began.  
  
"Uh Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Michelle?"  
  
"I think I should tell this."  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore sat back in his chair.  
  
"I was born a long time ago but I am only sixteen. See when I was about nine I became very ill. Healers didn't know what was wrong with me. No magic could help me. In the time I was sick my mother died. Before she died, however, she bought me a phoenix. I named her Aria. After she died, Aria wouldn't leave my side. Even her tears didn't work. I was hopelessly ill. Then one day Aria disappeared and I was better."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. When I was eleven, I went to Hogwarts. I was in the same year as Tom Riddle. I was a Prefect and Head Girl. In my seventh year Tom approached me. He knew I was powerful. He also knew my father didn't trust him. He asked me to join him. He wanted me to help him gain immortality. Of course I said no, but when I refused he tried to use the killing curse on me. Something happened that night that we can't explain. Instead of dying I stopped aging."  
  
"What?" Harry shouted.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Harry, "To the world Michelle died that day. We had a small ceremony. With the help of Headmaster Dippet, we hid Michelle in the school."  
  
"I have my own room close by. It's actually like a small apartment."  
  
"We tried everything to make her normal, although she is anything but. There was only one time when someone found out about her that wasn't supposed to."  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your father and Sirius," Michelle answered. "They were walking by in their his invisibility cloak during their first year. I accidentally ran into them while I was leaving my room. See I was only allowed to leave at night so no one would see me. Well we became friends and when Remus returned from 'visiting his grandma,' they visited me often. They were the first friends I had in years. Then Peter came too. I never trusted him and he was the only one I didn't tell me secret to. I helped them become animagi when they needed it."  
  
"Michelle was in the original Order. She was not allowed to face Voldemort or his Death Eaters. We needed to keep her a secret. When your parents were betrayed, we feared she was too. You should know Michelle was the only one who believed Sirius was innocent. We should have listened to her," Dumbledore told Harry.  
  
Fawkes flew to Michelle's lap and she began to stroke him. "Another strange thing happened that we couldn't explain. During Order meetings James and Lily would sometimes bring you. Well I would have to watch you. One time when I was holding you I began to grow younger. Lily walked in and took you from me. I was eleven again. After that, I didn't age anymore until I came back to Hogwarts as a student. We just don't understand this."  
  
"I don't believe this," Harry began. "This is impossible!"  
  
"It is truth," Dumbledore told him.  
  
"But her name is Russell, not Dumbledore," Harry pointed out.  
  
"You didn't expect me to come back with the name Dumbledore did you? Everyone would know I was related to him. My mother's maiden name was Russell. Elizabeth Russell Dumbledore."  
  
Tears formed behind Michelle's eyes. Dumbledore's mood seemed to sadden as well. Harry was still so confused by this.  
  
"I'm sorry but why did Voldemort send the Death Eaters to get us both tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because she did something he could never do," another voice said. "She escaped death several times. Excuse me Headmaster, but why does Potter need to know this?"  
  
"Because Severus he is involved," Dumbledore simply said.  
  
"Of course," Snape sneered. "May I have a word with you, Headmaster?"  
  
"Certainly Severus. If you two would excuse us."  
  
"Come on Harry. We'll wait outside."  
  
Harry got up and noticed several papers in Snape's hands. They looked familiar to him somehow. He felt that he saw them before.  
  
  
  
"Headmaster, the Dark Lord sent me these earlier," Snape handed the papers to Dumbledore.  
  
"Why didn't you bring them to me earlier?"  
  
"I didn't know what he meant until the attack."  
  
Dumbledore read the papers. He looked at Snape, "This is not good Severus."  
  
"I know. He will not be pleased that they failed him. He will try again."  
  
"I know Severus, but this time we'll be prepared."  
  
  
  
"You failed me," the Dark Lord hissed.  
  
"We're sorry," groveled the two Death Eaters.  
  
"She revealed herself," Wormtail told him. "She knew who I was."  
  
"Very well," replied the Dark Lord. "You are not forgiven but you will not be punished. We have some more planning to do."  
  
The Death Eaters left the room leaving Voldemort by him self. He turned to Nagini, his faithful snake. He hissed something to her and she left the room.  
  
"Soon I will have them."  
  
  
  
Harry and Michelle went back into Dumbledore's office after Snape left.  
  
"Is there anything else Daddy?"  
  
"No I think we covered enough this night," Dumbledore looked preoccupied. "Michelle, you and Harry go back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
They turned to leave, "And Harry best not mention this to anyone. Good Night."  
  
"Good Night Professor."  
  
"Night Daddy."  
  
Harry and Michelle walked back to the common room. Harry's mind whirled. Michelle was Dumbledore's daughter and he could not tell anyone. He could not believe it. He thought back to the battle. There was something tugging at his mind, something he needed to know. Something was not answered. He fell asleep trying to figure it out. This was turning out to be an interesting year to say the least.  
  
  
  
AN: Well here it is. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. More secrets will be revealed soon. I promise that.  
  
Love ya, KoKo Belle 


	8. Phoenixes

Chapter 7 - - - Phoenixes  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke still with the feeling that he forgot something. He was the last one in the boys' dormitory to wake up. He got dressed and went down to breakfast. On the stairwell he ran into Michelle.  
  
"Oh Harry, I was just coming to check on you," Michelle began. "You missed breakfast so Ron and Hermione are bringing you something up from the kitchens."  
  
"I'll be surprised if the house-elves let Hermione into the kitchen after her attempt to liberate them awhile back," Harry laughed.  
  
Michelle laughed with him, "Oh look here they come."  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said as he came up the stairs with a plate of food.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione greeted.  
  
"You guys are out of the hospital wing already?" Harry asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron replied.  
  
"They don't remember. I'll fill you in later," Michelle whispered to him.  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked around.  
  
Ron handed the plate to Harry, "Don't go mental on us."  
  
"It was scary what happened last night, though," Hermione began. "Dumbledore ordered us all out of the Great Hall."  
  
"It turned out that a couple of Death Eaters made their way into Hogwarts," Ron said.  
  
"Dumbledore took care of them though," Hermione finished.  
  
Ron and Hermione went to get their books for Care of Magical Creatures leaving Harry and Michelle to talk.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Last night, Daddy modified everyone's memory." She whispered to him. "No one who was in the Great Hall during the attack remembers being there, except us three. We also healed them."  
  
"Oh," Harry replied. "I remembered what I've been meaning to ask you since last night."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Well when the five Death Eaters disappeared in the light, where did they go?"  
  
"Oh that," Michelle giggled mischievously. "Let's just say that the Minister had a BIG surprise waiting for him when he went to his office this morning."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Yup, they are bound and gagged in his office."  
  
Hermione and Ron came back with their books. The four set out to Hagrid's hut where class was to take place. Shortly the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins joined them.  
  
Hagrid came out of his hut with Fawkes on his shoulder, "We will now be studying phoenixes," There was a mixture of ooo's and ahh's from the students. "This here is Professor Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes."  
  
"Very few wizards have succeeded in domesticating them. They are very rare to have as pets. Can anyone tell me some characteristics of the phoenix?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"The phoenix bursts into flame when it is ready to die and then is reborn from the ashes. They live for centuries."  
  
"Very good Hermione. Anyone else?"  
  
Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Go on Harry."  
  
"Phoenix tears have healing powers and they can carry very heavy loads."  
  
"That's right. Anything else?"  
  
Michelle raised her hand, "Phoenixes are extremely loyal to their masters. They have been to give a life for them. They also can disappear and reappear at will."  
  
"Correct. The phoenix is a very magical bird. Its song can increase the courage of the pure of heart and strike fear into impure hearts. Phoenixes are very gentle creatures. Would anyone like to pet it?"  
  
The students looked hesitant. Some mistrusted Hagrid's judgement of the gentleness of creatures.  
  
When no one stepped forward Hermione said, "They really are gentle."  
  
She stepped over to pet Fawkes. He flew down and nuzzled into her hand. Soon everyone was trying to pet him. After awhile Fawkes spread his wings and soared around their heads. He came to rest on Michelle's shoulder. She mumbled something to him and he took off to find a new resting spot on the fence.  
  
"Magnificent creature, ain't he?" Hagrid said with admiration filled eyes.  
  
"My father could've gotten me one if I wanted, but they seem to be useless creatures," Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy I wouldn't say that if I were you," Harry began. "Remember the last time you insulted an animal?"  
  
Harry was referring to the time when Hagrid was teaching them about hippogriffs in their third year. Buckbeak attacked Malfoy when he insulted the animal. Buckbeak was condemned to death for it, but Hermione and Harry freed him that night.  
  
Malfoy had fear in his eyes as Ron said, "And besides isn't your father still in Azkaban?"  
  
Class ended and the students began to head back up to the castle. They had Transfiguration next so they headed towards McGonagall's room. Michelle and Harry talked more on the way up.  
  
"My dad used to call me his little Phoenix. In fact so did," Michelle looked around to make sure no one else could hear. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup. I was an unofficial Maurderer."  
  
"Why doesn't Dumbledore want anyone to remember last night in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Because he doesn't want there to be any chance of exposing me."  
  
"But how come I can know?"  
  
"Because I trust you."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but there is going to be a time jump. So I thought this would be a good place to end. I got the info on phoenixes from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be a lot longer.  
  
Love ya, KoKo Belle 


	9. Ron and Hermione Learn the Secret

Chapter 8 - - - Ron and Hermione Learn the Secret  
  
It was the weekend before the Christmas holiday and there was one last Hogsmaede trip. The students bundled up and headed to the magical town. Harry and the gang went into the Three Broomsticks. Michelle bought them all butterbears and they took a seat by the window.  
  
Everyone had been guarded since the Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts. Teachers began to escort classes around like they did in Harry's second year. Students were given an earlier curfew. Hogsmaede trips were even shortened.  
  
Harry and Michelle were spending a lot of time together. This did not go unnoticed by Ron and Hermione, who by the way were spending just as much time together as well.  
  
"This is insane," Ron complained.  
  
"What is?" asked Michelle.  
  
Ron handed her the Daily Prophet he brought with, "Read."  
  
Michelle took the paper and read out loud, "Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, let several Death Eaters loose in the Minster of Magic's, Cornelius Fudge's, office about two months ago following an attack on the school."  
  
Michelle paused and looked around. "What is this?"  
  
"That happened so long ago," Hermione commented. "Why is it just being reported now?"  
  
"Keep reading," Ron urged.  
  
"It has come to our attention that this was the first attempt to unseat Fudge as the Minister. More attempts have been made, including exploding messages, a Basilisk egg, and an enchanted mirror that when someone looks into it, it causes them turn different shades of color."  
  
"I can't believe this," Harry interrupted. "I thought they were through with all of this rubbish last year."  
  
"Da- Dumbledore would never do this," Michelle stated.  
  
"We know," Hermione said. "Who would write this garbage? "  
  
"It doesn't have a byline," Harry said as he took the paper from Michelle.  
  
"Why do people always think that Dumbledore is after Fudge?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because," Michelle explained. "Fudge is becoming incompetent and people trust Dumbledore more."  
  
"He could be Minister if he wants to be," Hermione said. "He is after all considered the most powerful wizard around."  
  
"And," Harry began. "Voldemort is afraid of him."  
  
They talked a while longer before it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Michelle pulled Harry aside as they were leaving.  
  
"Do you think I should tell them?" Michelle asked Harry.  
  
"Tell who what?" Harry asked a little slow.  
  
"Ron and Hermione," Michelle answered.  
  
"Oh," Harry replied finally catching on.  
  
"They are trustworthy and they stand up for him and think highly of him. And after all I told Remus, Sirius and James when they were just first years and they didn't tell anyone. I think I will."  
  
"Good I don't really like keeping things from them. And I have to keep a lot from them."  
  
"I know Harry. I know."  
  
They caught up with Ron and Hermione quickly.  
  
"Where were you two?" Ron asked.  
  
"I left something in Three Broomsticks and Harry and I went to go get it," Michelle told him.  
  
"Oh," Ron said.  
  
They headed up to the school. It was dinnertime so they went straight to the Great Hall. During dinner, Michelle was thinking where to tell them her story so that no one else would hear. Suddenly the perfect spot came to mind, her room.  
  
Dinner ended and Michelle turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Follow me I have something to tell you."  
  
They were lead through halls they have never seen before. The paintings on the wall depicted animals instead of people. There were unicorns prancing around, a dragon, a fuzzy niffler, but the most dazzling painting of all was the one they stopped at. It portrayed a fiery phoenix that was surrounded by flames.  
  
Michelle stepped slightly to the left of the painting and walked straight through the wall. Ron, Hermione, and Harry did not know what to make of this. When they did not follow Michelle stuck her head out.  
  
"Come on," she said as she grabbed Harry's robe, he was the closest to the entrance.  
  
He was pulled through the wall and into a huge room. Ron and Hermione quickly followed. They stared in awe at the room they had entered. It looked like the Gryffindor common room. There was a huge fireplace with etchings of a phoenix's life cycle on it. Red couches were arranged comfortably around the fireplace. There were golden colored pillows all over the room. There were also several doors on the far side of the room.  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked.  
  
"We are in my room," Michelle said as she flung herself on the couch. "Please have a seat."  
  
"How do you have your own room?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I live here," Michelle replied.  
  
"What?!" Ron and Hermione screamed at the same time.  
  
"I have lived here since I was little," Michelle began. "Ever since my father became a teacher here."  
  
"Your father is a teacher here?" Ron asked.  
  
"But I thought you said you didn't know what your father does since you don't see him anymore," Hermione said.  
  
"I had to," Michelle explained. "I didn't want special treatment because of who I am. I even changed my last name."  
  
"Who is your father?" Hermione asked professors running through her head.  
  
"Dumbledore," Michelle simply said.  
  
This earned gasps from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, aren't you shocked?" Ron asked.  
  
"I knew," Harry said.  
  
"And you didn't tell us!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I asked him not to," Michelle replied.  
  
"Dumbledore's is your father," Hermione repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But he is so old," Ron said.  
  
"Well technically so am I," Michelle responded.  
  
"What?!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed.  
  
Michelle told them her story. They were mesmerized by her tale. They were saddened when Michelle told them of her sickness and near death state. They were amazed when Michelle told them of how Voldemort tried to kill her and it backfired leaving her cursed. She even told them of how she knew Sirius, James, and Remus. They felt sorry for the girl in front of them. She was alone for so long, presumed dead, all because of Voldemort. She really lost everything to him. She came to Hogwarts to protect Harry and was able to lead a semi normal life again, but had no friends until now.  
  
"We never would never have guessed," Hermione said.  
  
"Of course not. Daddy went through a lot trying to convince everyone I was dead," Michelle told them.  
  
"Then why tell us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well Daddy and I told Harry because he was involved. The Death Eaters that came were here for me as well as Harry. I told you because I trust Harry and Harry trusts you so I do too."  
  
"Wait a minute," Hermione said. "If you hid the fact that you didn't die just because you didn't want Voldemort to know, what are you going to do now that he knows?"  
  
"The only reason he knows is because of Wormtail so it won't be long before I will have to face him," Michelle said. "But until then I will protect Harry like I am supposed to do."  
  
"I don't believe this," Ron said.  
  
"Oh Harry I wanted you to see this," Michelle jumped up and ran to a bookshelf.  
  
She grabbed an old looking book. She ran back to the couch and lightly tossed it towards Harry. They crowded around Harry to see what it was. Harry opened the book. The first page held a picture of a very young Dumbledore, a lady, and a baby.  
  
"My family," Michelle told them.  
  
Harry flipped through the pages. There were pictures of Michelle growing up, her first day at Hogwarts, her friends, her as Head Girl with Tom Riddle as Head Boy and then they stopped. There were newspaper clippings of her mysterious death.  
  
"The last of my 'life'," she explained.  
  
Harry continued to flip through the book. There were pictures again. This time they were of her with Sirius, James, and Remus.  
  
"This is amazing," Ron remarked.  
  
"It's all true," Hermione pointed out. "This is proof."  
  
They talked very late into the night about Michelle's past. She told them the tricks she helped Sirius and James play. This somehow made them feel better over losing him. She told them how she helped them become animagi. And then how she helped James win Lily's heart.  
  
Since it was getting late and Michelle did not want them to get into trouble, she decided to take them back to the common room. They stepped back through the wall and Michelle led them. They were only stopped once by Mrs. Norris, but Michelle looked her straight in the eyes and she just walked away.  
  
The Fat Lady swung open to allow them entrance. They climbed the stairs to their beds. Everyone else in their house was already asleep. Their minds were so overwhelmed by the new information they just received that they too fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"The time will come," Voldemort hissed. "She will not be able to hide from me forever. We just need the proper bait."  
  
Evil laughter filled the room. Wormtail shivered. His once friend was going to pay like the others. His master would see to it. It was not over yet.  
  
AN: Well here it is. Tell me what you think. Please Review. Will Harry and Michelle end up together? Are Ron and Hermione together already? Where does the DADA professor, Tobias White, fit into all of this? Where do vanished items go? All . . . well most of these questions will be answered. Keep reading to find out.  
  
Love ya, KoKo Belle 


	10. Christmas Memories

Chapter 9 - - - Christmas Memories  
  
It was Christmas Day. Hogwarts was empty except for the few students and teachers that decided to stay. Harry awoke to find presents at the end of his bed and Ron already beginning to open his up.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry," Ron greeted.  
  
"Happy Christmas Ron," Harry replied as he began to open his presents.  
  
The first present he opened was from the Dursleys. They sent him a twist tie. He threw the "present" to the side and reached for his next present. Hagrid gave him a book on phoenixes and some homemade cakes. Hermione gave him a book on advanced defensive spells. Ron got him a variety of different candies. Mrs. Weasley made him a green knit sweater. Michelle gave him a photo album. It had pictures of his parents when they were in Hogwarts. Harry watched Ron open the last of his presents, a toilet seat and a bag of their goods from the joke shop from Fred and George.  
  
"They don't forget do they?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never," Ron laughed tossing the toilet seat aside. "Mom should never have gave them that idea all those years ago."  
  
Harry laughed along with Ron. They got dressed and went down to the Common Room. Michelle and Hermione were sitting by the fire.  
  
"Happy Christmas Ron, Harry," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Happy Christmas, guys," Michelle said.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Ron and Harry replied.  
  
"Thanks Ron for the bracelet. It's really pretty," Hermione told him.  
  
Ron's face turned redder than his hair, "You're welcome."  
  
"Let's go down and get some breakfast," suggested Michelle.  
  
"Sounds good," they all agreed.  
  
They spent the day having snowball fights and building snowmen. Then they went inside to clean themselves up and headed to dinner. There was one round table in the Great Hall, since so few decided to stay. There were twelve people in all, since most of the students and teachers decided that they wanted to spend as much time with their families as they could. They were afraid that Voldemort would go on killing sprees now that he was back.  
  
Dumbledore handed out crackers to people. He really enjoyed them. Ron and Harry pulled one to reveal a small chest filled with candy. Dumbledore pulled one with Snape only to get a large witch's hat with rather large purple flowers on it. Snape glared at it so Dumbledore replaced his own hat with it.  
  
Professor White was sitting to his left. They were talking and laughing the whole night. In fact, all the professors there were loosening up this night. McGonagall even let down her hair, so to speak. Only Snape was still the cold person he always was.  
  
After dinner, which lasted until almost midnight, Harry and the gang headed to their common room. They were tired so they went straight to bed. Harry had a peaceful night for once. Memories did not invade his dreams neither did Voldemort. It seemed that, thanks to Professor White, he was finally able to relax his mind and block unwanted thoughts. Michelle decided to hang back to talk to her father.  
  
"Hey Daddy," Michelle said.  
  
"Yes sweetie," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I had a very strange dream last night."  
  
"Really? What was it about?"  
  
"Well, it seemed more like a memory, but I don't remember it happening."  
  
"Tell me about it. Maybe I do."  
  
"Alright, Daddy. It was when mom and I were sick and after mom got me Aria."  
  
  
  
Michelle was lying in her bed. A healer just left her room. Passing Dumbledore on his way out he just shook his head. Dumbledore just could not believe that he was going to lose his only daughter and his wife. This was just too much for him. He walked into Michelle's room and sat down by her side.  
  
Aria flew into the room and began to weep by Michelle's side. Even phoenix tears did not seem to work. Elizabeth came into the room looking extremely pale. She took a seat next to her husband. Dumbledore held his wife close and finally he allowed his tears to flow. Elizabeth comforted him as best as she could.  
  
Fawkes flew into the room and landed on Dumbledore's chair. Dumbledore looked up. He knew he had to go. He kissed Elizabeth and left. Elizabeth moved closer to Michelle. Aria flew to Elizabeth's lap.  
  
"Hello there," Elizabeth said. "I fear that I may not have long left. Aria, you have to look after my baby. Do anything you can. Promise me."  
  
Aria began to sing softly. Elizabeth felt reassured and fell asleep next to her daughter's bed. Her breathing slowed until eventually it stopped. Aria stopped singing and flew to her perch by the window.  
  
Dumbledore came back in with two people. He looked at his wife and daughter. He silently began to cry. He gently picked up his wife and carried her out of the room leaving the two men with Michelle.  
  
"Our little niece, you have to get better," the older man said.  
  
"Our brother needs you to pull through," the other one whispered to Michelle.  
  
Michelle began to wake up, "Uncle Aberforth? Uncle . . ."  
  
Michelle passed out again. Her uncles looked at each other sadly and left the room. Michelle was getting worse everyday. They went to find their brother and comfort him. He just lost one of the most important people in his life he would need all of the comforting he could get.  
  
  
  
"Daddy can you tell me anything about this?"  
  
"Sweetie that was the night that your mother died."  
  
"I know that, but wait what?! That's not-"  
  
"What I told you happened."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well see I did tell you your mother died in her sleep, but I didn't want you to know that she died in your room. I just didn't think you should have to know that."  
  
"But Daddy why? Maybe that had something to do with me getting better."  
  
"It couldn't have. You were still sick. In fact, you nearly died three days later."  
  
"But I didn't. I got better."  
  
"You can't remember what it was like. You were too sick."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Daddy, please?" Michelle looked at him with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh alright. After your mother died, you seemed to get worse . . ."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore was sitting by his daughter's side. She took a turn for the worse. Aria never left her side. Phoenixes were extremely loyal birds. Aberforth walked into the room.  
  
"Albus, you have to eat something. Here try this."  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said pushing away the plate of food.  
  
"Come on. Elizabeth wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."  
  
"She shouldn't have died."  
  
"I know Albus. I know."  
  
He placed the plate down and left father and daughter alone. Dumbledore would have cried but there were no tears left. He knew his brother was right. Elizabeth would not have wanted him to act like this. She was such a gently, loving wife. How could he live without her? At least he still had Michelle, well for the moment.  
  
No one knew what was wrong with her and she was getting worse. He could have her placed in St. Mungo's, but he felt she was more comfortable here. He would do anything to make her well again. He even talked to some Muggle doctors, but they could not help.  
  
He decided to take a walk and clear his mind. It had been three days since Elizabeth died and they buried her yesterday. It was a clear night. All the stars could be seen from his porch. He sat in one of the chairs that scattered the porch. Then Aberforth came running out of the house.  
  
"Albus! Albus! Come quick! Something's happened to Michelle!"  
  
He jumped up and raced to her room. Michelle was thrashing around in her bed. Nothing seemed to calm her down. Then she began to scream. This went on for five more minutes before all went deathly quiet. Dumbledore ran over to Michelle she was still breathing, but it was shallow. They were to busy to notice that Aria had disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Your uncle and I were so worried, but the next day you began to get better."  
  
"So that's what happened. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to think about how I almost lost you. Now why don't you go to bed and get a good night's sleep."  
  
"All right. Good night Daddy. I love you."  
  
"I love you to, my little phoenix."  
  
"Daddy why do you call me that?"  
  
"Because like the phoenix, you came back from death and were reborn."  
  
Michelle smiled and left. She loved that nickname. She went back to Gryffindor Tower and that night she dreamed sweet dreams.  
  
  
  
AN: Well here it is. What do you think? Keep reviewing.  
  
Oh and mistyqueen you may be onto something.  
  
I hid some clues as to what will happen through out the story. See if you can find any of them. Some may have already happened. I'll give you an example: Michelle is described as having auburn hair and blue eyes. Doesn't that remind you of the younger Dumbledore described in Chamber of Secrets? That was a hint that they were related. Keep an eye out for those things.  
  
Love ya, KoKo Belle 


	11. The Letter

Chapter 10 - - - The Letter  
  
"It will be soon," Voldemort hissed to Nagini. "This time there won't be any mess ups. I will have to go myself."  
  
Wormtail was listening by the door. 'They won't stand a chance.' He thought to himself. 'They will soon pay, at the hands of my master.'  
  
"There's just one thing I have to do first. Wormtail!"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Master and servant talked for a few moments. Wormtail left to do his Master's bidding.  
  
  
  
There were two days left before the school would once again be bustling with students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Michelle decided to go visit Hagrid. They knocked on his door. Hagrid answered a few moments later.  
  
"Hey Hagrid," they all greeted their big friend.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Michelle," Hagrid addressed them all.  
  
"Were you going somewhere Hagrid?" Hermione asked noticing a pack by the door.  
  
"Well . . . I was just . . . er . . . I was just . . ." Hagrid mumbled.  
  
"Were you going to see your brother?" Michelle asked.  
  
Hagrid looked at Michelle, "Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry Hagrid. They know who I am," Michelle told him.  
  
"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see Grawp," Hagrid said as he walked out of his hut.  
  
"That was odd. He didn't ask us to go with him," Ron said.  
  
"Well I'm glad he didn't," Hermione told them.  
  
"I wonder why though," Harry thought out loud.  
  
"It's obvious," Hermione began. "Since the break in on Halloween, no one is taking any chances. They are keeping us out of danger."  
  
"She's right. Daddy told the teachers not to take any extra risks, especially Hagrid. No students are going into the forest at all. No classes in there. No detentions in there. He's really worried. He almost made it where students would not be able to go home for Christmas because it would be dangerous, but in the end he thought it best for them to spend time with their families."  
  
"What should we do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said.  
  
"Well I think we should do some of the homework that we have put off to long already," Hermione told them.  
  
Ron began to argue with her all the way up to the Common Room where they conceded and did their homework.  
  
  
  
School was back in session. Teachers were piling on homework to keep the students occupied. Professor White gave them relaxation exercises that were not that bad. McGonagall gave them two feet on their current project. Snape gave them thirty inches on the properties of the Incendius potion, which will produce waterproof fire that will not burn anything. It only produces heat. The students were very busy and nothing interesting had happened, until one day when the mail came.  
  
There was a rustling of paper and excited murmurs from the Slytherin table. Hermione took her copy of The Daily Prophet from the owl and paid it. She looked at the cover and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She handed the paper to him.  
  
"Oh my God," Ron said.  
  
His face went pale. Harry and Michelle looked at him. Michelle grabbed the paper from Ron.  
  
"This isn't good," Michelle said reading the paper.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked getting mad.  
  
Michelle handed him the paper a bit reluctantly. He took it and began to read out loud.  
  
"Death Eaters Escape Azkaban!" he looked around at the other three. "The Death Eaters that were caught last year in the Ministry of Magic escaped last night. However, the ones that were in Minister Fudge's office were not yet placed in Azkaban. These Death Eaters were being held in a containment room at the Ministry. They have since been moved. Their new location is not being disclosed."  
  
Ron looked towards the Slytherins, causing his three friends to look that way. Malfoy was excitedly talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Probably how best to help their dads," Ron replied.  
  
"Or how to best get me expelled," Harry added.  
  
"You're so negative," Michelle commented.  
  
"Well how would you interpret this?" Harry began. "The breakout? The Slytherins?"  
  
"Well first, Voldermort is gathering his followers. This means that he's probably planning something big, probably another attack. Second, the Slytherins most likely know this. This means they're most likely trying to come up with a way to not be around when it happens. No one is safe in an attack. They don't ask which side you're on, they just fire," Michelle explained.  
  
"And that isn't negative," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Michelle shrugged and went back to reading her mail. Her face paled at the letter she was reading.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tell McGonagall that I went to the hospital wing," Michelle said while slowly standing, the letter clenched in her hand.  
  
"Would you like one of us to come with you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. No. It's okay," Michelle began to walk, not towards the hospital, but towards her father's office.  
  
She mumbled the password. Her father was sitting behind his desk. He looked up to see his daughter standing there whiter than a ghost.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked concern in his voice and eyes.  
  
Michelle did not say anything she just handed him the letter. His eyes scanned the letter and he looked back to his daughter.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to have to meet him," she replied tears forming in her eyes. "I'm scared Daddy."  
  
"Shh. It's okay. You'll be all right," he comforted her.  
  
Michelle stayed there for the rest of the day. Her dinner was even brought up for her. She did not know how to tell her friends of the letter and her decision. She feared Harry would try to come with her and the other two would try to dissuade her. Her father understood her decision and supported her. She sighed and began to walk towards Gryffindor Tower, crying the whole way.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the best chairs around the fire. It was late and they had not seen Michelle since the mail came.  
  
"I wonder if she's okay?" Harry asked with a concern filled voice.  
  
"She's fine. It's your move," Ron said gesturing towards the chessboard.  
  
"Ron," Hermione muttered.  
  
"What?" he responded.  
  
"Never mind," she replied.  
  
Just then the portrait door swung open and in stepped a disheveled Michelle.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked the first to notice her.  
  
"Hmm?" Michelle whispered not paying attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried for her friend.  
  
"Nothing," Michelle mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you sit down," Ron offered.  
  
Michelle went and sat with them. That was when they noticed Michelle's preoccupied state and tear stained cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"You can tell us," Harry said trying to comfort her.  
  
Michelle said nothing for a while then looked up at her three friends. "I will be leaving you soon."  
  
"What?" the three asked in unison.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry had felt a connection between himself and Michelle that he could not explain. Now she was going to leave him. It felt it would leave a whole in his life that would not be able to be refilled. He was confused at these feelings that seemed to come from out of nowhere.  
  
"I have to. You can't talk me out of it and you can't come with," she told them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked her.  
  
Michelle turned away from them. This was what she was afraid of. She did not want to tell them, but they were her friends and she felt she had to. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back.  
  
"I received a letter today and I have to fulfill its request," Michelle said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Please stop speaking in riddles," Harry begged.  
  
Michelle turned back to face them, "He called a meeting or a duel or something, but I have to meet him alone."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Voldemort," she replied turning away once more. "Like I said my mind is made up. You cannot make me stay and I will go alone."  
  
"It could be a trap," Hermione warned.  
  
"I have no choice," Michelle told them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
Michelle was deliberately avoiding Harry's gaze. She knew in her heart that he was the only one with the power to change her mind. She cared for him in a way she has not cared for others in a long time. It was a strange feeling for her after so long of an isolation. She would not allow him to change her mind. She was after all doing this to protect him.  
  
"I have to choice," Michelle repeated.  
  
They sat there in silence for a long time. No one dared to speak. They were contemplating Michelle's decision. They were trying to figure a way to change Michelle's mind. They had to. They just could not let her walk into a trap of Voldemort. That what friends do. And that is what they considered Michelle, a friend.  
  
AN: Sorry about the long wait. I had half of this written a while ago, but I wasn't home to finish it until now. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all who reviewed so far. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
KrystalFox  
  
Fellow  
  
Mistyqueen  
  
Blonde-with-her-moments  
  
Griffin14  
  
LovelyLil  
  
Shadowphoniexstar  
  
The Mystical Elf  
  
Jamie  
  
I hope I didn't forget anyone.  
  
Love ya all, KoKo Belle 


	12. Understandings

-- RECAP --  
  
"I have no choice," Michelle told them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
Michelle was deliberately avoiding Harry's gaze. She knew in her heart that he was the only one with the power to change her mind. She cared for him in a way she has not cared for others in a long time. It was a strange feeling for her after so long of an isolation. She would not allow him to change her mind. She was after all doing this to protect him.  
  
"I have no choice," Michelle repeated.  
  
They sat there in silence for a long time. No one dared to speak. They were contemplating Michelle's decision. They were trying to figure a way to change Michelle's mind. They had to. They just could not let her walk into a trap of Voldemort. That what friends do. And that is what they considered Michelle, a friend.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - - - Understandings  
  
Michelle spent the remainder of the week in a depression. Harry and the gang had tried everything to cheer her up, including giving some first and second years some Weasley Wondrously Wicked Wobbling Waffers. They were the newest of the Weasley twins' inventions that make whoever eats them unable to stand, walk, or sit still. In other words, it caused them to wobble everywhere. She spoke little to them. They knew she was avoiding them since they kept trying to convince her not to go.  
  
  
  
"I told you I have to go," Michelle told them for the millionth time that day.  
  
"We won't let you. You'll get hurt," Hermione argued with her.  
  
"Harry's faced him before and it only ends in death. Tell her Harry. Tell her," Ron yelled.  
  
"I know what happened before," she argued back. "But it's different now."  
  
"How is it different?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Tell us please," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Michelle turned away tears beginning to form behind her eyes.  
  
"Then explain it to us," Harry said gently.  
  
"I can't," she said as one tear began to fall.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I just can't okay!" Michelle screamed as she turned and ran down the hall.  
  
The three stared at her retreating form. They prepared to go after her. A voice from behind stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"Let her go. She needs to be alone."  
  
"Oh Professor White," said a startled Hermione.  
  
"She has a lot on her mind and it was a hard decision for her to make," he told them.  
  
"How do you know of this, Professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"I know a lot of things Mr. Weasley, like who has been giving your brothers' snacks to first year students," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione blushed at this. They said good bye to their professor and went back to their common room.  
  
  
  
That was two days ago. They had not spoken to her since. In fact, no one had. She skipped classes, not that she needed to go to them. She was often seen sitting by the lake or walking around the grounds. Harry, Ron and Hermione were also more distant. Harry the most out of the three. They decided to discuss how they should handle this without getting Michelle anymore upset with them. They sat around the fire in the common room. It was relatively empty since most of the Gryffindors had went to bed already.  
  
"What should we do? We can't let her go alone," Ron stated.  
  
"She can't go. She'll get hurt, even if she is powerful," Hermione said.  
  
"How do we go about keeping her here? Should we put a spell on her?" Ron asked.  
  
"No she is too powerful. She could probably repell it. She, after all, survived the Killing Curse," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Well so did Harry. What do you think Harry? Harry? HARRY?!" Ron began to shout.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said.  
  
He was not really listening to them argue. His mind was cluttered and he needed to sort it out before he could think clearly enough to figure out a way to help Michelle.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry told her. "We need to figure out a way to get her to change her mind. We can't let her die at Voldemort's wand. I can't deal with losing someone else." He whispered the last part, but Hermione heard it all the same.  
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something," she gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I know!" Ron exclaimed. "How about we slip something into her drink to make her pass out. I'm sure Hermione can whip something up."  
  
"Ron shut up," Hermione said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"What?" Ron asked as he failed to dodge the pillow. "What did I do?"  
  
"Try being helpful for once," Hermione told him.  
  
The portrait creaked open. They stopped talking to see who had joined them. Michelle walked across the room. She did not acknowledge the three sitting by the fire and fell into a chair in the corner of the room. Her head sunk into her hands and she began to cry softly. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione trying to see what they should do. Ron had a puzzled expression on his face. Hermione looked worried.  
  
"What should we do?" Ron asked a little too loud.  
  
Michelle's head shot up. She looked at them seeing them for the first time. Tears stained her cheeks and they kept coming. She did not bother to wipe them away.  
  
"Leave me be," she pleaded. "Please."  
  
"We're your friends. We can't do that," Hermione told her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't do this now," Michelle whispered.  
  
"We want to help. Let us," Harry said.  
  
"You can't help me. No one can," her tears increased as she spoke.  
  
"That's what I thought last year when I went to try and save Sirius. I wanted to go alone so no one else would get hurt. I thought I could do it by myself and looked how it turned out," Harry told her.  
  
"Your friends went with you and you lost someone dear to you. That's what happened. I already lost so many people I care about. I am not willing to risk any more," Michelle cried.  
  
"Calm down. Don't cry," Hermione went over to Michelle.  
  
She put her arms around the sobbing Gryffindor. Michelle welcomed the embrace and cried softly into the girl's shoulder. Harry and Ron looked at the two girls. They did not know what they should do.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go," Michelle said into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Then don't," Harry replied while he and Ron walked over to the two girls.  
  
"It's not that simple," Michelle lifted her head up to look at them. "If I don't go he'll . . . he'll . . ."  
  
"He'll what?" Harry asked.  
  
"He'll come to Hogwarts," Michelle told them.  
  
"So?" Ron asked. "He wouldn't be able too. He's afraid of Dumbledore. He wouldn't dare step foot within Hogwarts."  
  
"He was only afraid of Daddy because he was afraid of a father's revenge. Yes Daddy is the most powerful wizard, but Voldemort was afraid of Daddy's anger as well as his power. But now that he knows I'm alive, thanks to Wormtail, he's not as afraid anymore and would chance coming here. I can't put all of the students in danger like that. I have to go."  
  
"I understand," Harry told her and he did.  
  
Harry knew how she felt because he felt it last year. He risked his life to save Sirius and ended up walking into a trap and bringing his friends along with him. He knew how it felt to have a decision placed in front of him where the only choices would get someone hurt.  
  
"Well I don't," Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione spoke in a tone that begged him not to continue.  
  
They sat in silence with their weeping friend for a while. They let her cry and release the feelings that she his for so long. However, in the back of their minds they were forming a plan to go with Michelle.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you three as friends," Michelle broke the silence.  
  
"No, we're lucky to have you as a friend," Hermione said stroking her hair.  
  
Harry placed a hand on her back, "We'll always be here for you."  
  
"Of course we will," Ron agreed with his best friend.  
  
"I know. Thank you," Michelle smiled.  
  
  
AN: I'm so sorry not to have updated sooner, but my life has been a bit hectic. My one sister just bought a new house so I was staying with her and helping her move. I found out that my other sister is going to have a baby. My mom broke her finger. We got a new roof on out house and are also getting new windows, siding, and central air. And to top it all off my dog died a few days ago.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Oh and where should Michelle meet Voldemort? I can't think of a good place.  
  
Well that's all for now. Hopefully I can write the next chapter and update within the week. I shouldn't have said that. I've jinxed myself now. Oh great. Well anyway review.  
  
Love ya,   
KoKo Belle 


	13. Dreams and Discussions

Chapter 12 - - - Dreams and Discussions  
  
"The time is coming," Voldemort hissed. "Soon she shall come or we shall go to her. Either way she will be ours."  
  
The room filled with his evil laughter. Wormtail stood by the door waiting for his master to acknowledge him.  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Go prepare the spot. See to it that everything is perfect. She will get a few surprises when she comes."  
  
"How do you know she will come?"  
  
"Michelle would not willingly place her friends in danger. She will come."  
  
"Very good, Master," Wormtail bowed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a start. It was the first time in months that he had seen into Voldemort's mind. He was able to clear his mind and block these intrusions since Professor White had been teaching them. He had so much on his mind lately with trying to figure out a way to help Michelle; he could not clear his mind. He had to tell someone. Michelle was going to walk into a trap. Harry looked around the boys' dorm room. Everyone was still asleep. He got up and walked to the window. The sun was just starting to rise.  
  
"Oh well I can't go back to sleep, so I might as well get ready," Harry thought to himself.  
  
After he was showered and changed, he went down to the common room. He still had to finish a Potions essay for today. When he reached the last step he saw that he was not alone. Michelle was sitting in a chair staring into the fire. But what would have shocked him a few years ago, was Remus' head looking back at her in the fire. Harry did not want to listen, but could not help himself.  
  
"Remus, I'm so confused. I don't think I can do this. I'm not strong enough."  
  
"Michelle, you are strong inside and out. I know you can do this."  
  
"But I'm scared."  
  
"I know, sweetie, I know."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"He chose you."  
  
"I lost so much to Voldemort. I don't want to lose any one else."  
  
Harry could not believe what he was hearing. He was a bit shocked. He wanted to comfort her as well, but did not know what to do. He felt somewhat like an intruder in this conversation. He did not even really know what it was about.  
  
"Michelle, I can't tell you what to do."  
  
"I know, but can you tell me what you think?"  
  
"I think you should talk to . . . Harry!"  
  
"Harry?" Michelle followed Remus' eyes to see Harry standing near the stairs.  
  
"Er . . . Good morning?" Harry said.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Remus said. "Sorry but I have to go."  
  
"Alright. Bye Remus."  
  
"Bye you two. Oh and Michelle. Go talk to your uncle and father. I believe they can help," Remus' face disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Good morning Harry. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Well I was talking to Remus of course. You?"  
  
"I had a dream. Well it was more like a vision."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He was talking to Wormtail. He was telling him to prepare something for your meeting."  
  
Michelle did not say anything.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
Michelle looked at him. "People expect me to have all the answers. They think I'm not afraid of anything and can handle anything that the throw my way."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry was unsure of what to say.  
  
"No it's alright. It was always this way. You know since I'm Dumbledore's daughter. I should be used to this, but,"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's just too much sometimes. You know what I mean? Everyone expects you to be a certain way."  
  
"I understand. Since I'm 'The Boy who Lived,' everyone thinks I can do anything."  
  
"We are cut from the same cloth, Harry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Michelle laughed. "We are very similar."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, what else brings you down here?"  
  
"I still have to finish my Potions essay."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Actually? Yeah I do."  
  
"Alright. Let me see it."  
  
A few hours later, Harry finished his essay and other students began to wake up. At once they saw a change in Michelle once again. She was happy again. She was talking and laughing with everyone who talked to her.  
  
"You two are up early," Ron commented.  
  
"I had to finish my Potions essay."  
  
"You still didn't do it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's done. Don't worry," Harry told her.  
  
"What about you Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh . . . Um . . . Er . . ."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I'll do it before class."  
  
"You're a prefect Ron. You should be setting an example."  
  
"But Hermione," Ron whined.  
  
Michelle laughed. Another fight between those two. They would be a great couple. 'I wonder what's holding them back?' she thought.  
  
"Well let's go down for breakfast. I'm hungry," Michelle said breaking up the argument.  
  
"Me too!" Ron said as he rushed past them and headed to the portrait hole.  
  
They laughed as they followed Ron. Hermione looked at Harry and Michelle. 'I wonder what's holding them back?" she thought.  
  
  
  
"Albus we can't let her go alone."  
  
"I know Tobias. But we can't hold her back. It's her decision."  
  
"She could get hurt or die!"  
  
"I know, but if she doesn't go we all could. We have to think of the students as well."  
  
"But she is you daughter!"  
  
"I know and I love her, but I cannot force a decision on her. We must support her decision whatever it may be."  
  
"I know, but it is hard to see my little niece go off into a danger we can't protect her from."  
  
"I feel the same way, brother."  
  
The two brothers walked down the hallway into the Great Hall. They saw Michelle sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She finally had a normal life again, but it was soon to be disrupted by the person who took it away from her before. It always came down to Voldemort. He was the cause of so much pain and suffering. If only it could end. If only the wounds could begin to heal.  
  
Unknown to any of them, two wounds were beginning to heal. They were healing each other. Soon they would find peace and happiness in each other when this was all over.  
  
  
AN: Hey you guys!! Review! Review! Review! I have still need more suggestions as to a place where Michelle should meet Voldemort. So far I have one, the Malfoy Manor (thanks to Mike). Well I have to go to work now, but I wanted to give you guys this before I forgot.  
  
Love ya all,   
KoKo Belle 


	14. Discoveries and Coverups

**Chapter 13** - - - Discoveries and Cover-ups

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the library. Michelle was supposed to meet them there half an hour ago. It was almost the Easter Holiday and they had to study for their NEWTS, or so Hermione told them. NEWTS were still a long way away, but Hermione wanted them to be prepared. Michelle was supposed to tell them what to expect. Hermione had books piled all around her and was getting a bit mad. Ron and Harry were whispering about Quidditch.

"I was wondering," Hermione interrupted their talk.

"What?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Well, she never told us did she?" she replied.

"Who told us what?" Ron asked getting irritated.

"I mean she told us almost everything else," Hermione went on.

"Well that cleared it up," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at them, "Michelle never told us where she has to meet him."

Realization dawned on Ron, "Well why didn't you say that in the first place."

"You just don't listen," Hermione told him.

"Well I'm sorry I can't read your mind," Ron almost yelled at her.

"Guys. GUYS!" Harry yelled over their arguing. "She's coming over."

"Hey you three. Studying hard or hardly studying," Michelle greeted.

"A little of both," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh lighten up Hermione. They're not that bad," Michelle looked at the three. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," all three said at once.

"Sure," Michelle said sarcastically. "Well I'm sorry I'm late. My uncle stopped me in the hall and then we had to go to Daddy's office."

"You're uncle?" Ron asked.

"Who's your uncle?" Harry asked at the same time.

Michelle laughed, "Oh that's right you don't know. Well I can't tell you here. Let's go to my room."

They agreed and packed up their belongings. They circled around making sure no one would see them enter through the wall, but as luck would have it someone did. That someone was Draco Malfoy. His father had told him to keep an eye on Michelle. He did not know why, but he dared not disobey his father. Then when she and the others walked right through the wall he was shocked. He wanted to follow, but was a bit nervous.

He laughed at himself, "I can't be scared. I'm a Malfoy."

He walked slowly to the place where he had seen the four go through. He hesitantly put his hand through and quickly pulled it out. Nothing happened. He took a deep breath and stuck his head through. He looked around he was thankful that their backs were towards him. He looked to his right there was a couch he could hide behind. He pulled his head out, took another deep breath and plunged through towards the couch. He released his breath. He made it. They did not know he was here.

"So who's your uncle?" Ron asked when they were settled.

A odd look crossed Michelle's face, but they dismissed it as nerves. She was after all going to tell them a big secret. She looked at the couch. Her eyes held a concentration. Michelle took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving the couch.

"My uncle is Professor White," she told them.

"We should have figured it out. He looks just like Dumbledore," Hermione mentally slapped herself.

"Well he is one," Ron said.

Harry looked at Michelle, "There is something more going on that you're not telling us. Why won't you look at us instead of the stupid couch."

"I can't," Michelle said.

"Fine!" Harry yelled.

He did not even know why he was getting upset. He left the room soon followed by Ron. Hermione was uncertain who to be with.

"Go after him. He'll need some help soon," Michelle told Hermione.

Hermione got up and left, leaving Michelle alone.

"You can come out now Draco," Michelle said.

Draco stepped out from behind the couch, "How did you know I was there?"

"Magic. Now how did you find this place?"

"I followed you here," Draco felt like he needed to tell her the truth, that if he lied bad things would happen.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I was told to."

"By who?"

"My father," Draco mentally kicked himself. 'Why am I telling her this? I am betraying my father. What hold did she have over him?'

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"Very well. How much did you hear?"

"Well I . . ." Draco stammered, not wanting to tell her, but not having a choice.

"What did you hear?" Michelle asked holding his gaze.

"White is your uncle and by the sound of it Dumbledore is your father. Although I don't know how that is possible. He's an old man."

Michelle looked at Draco deep in thought. He felt someone probing his mind. He tried to shut her out, but she was too strong. He knew it had to be Michelle, even though she gave no sign it was her. There was something in her eyes that told him.

"You are telling me what you know, but you cannot remember it. I'm sorry."

"What are you going to do to me?" Draco asked, fear growing in his eyes.

Michelle closed her eyes and once again entered Draco's mind. She found the last few moments and snatched them from his mind. She opened her eyes to see Draco lying on the floor passed out. She knew she had not hurt him.

"Off to Snape's office with you," She said as she levitated his body and walked him out of her room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Snape was sitting in his office grading some papers.

"I can't believe it. No one completed this assignment up to the standards. Of course the Slytherins did exceptionally well, as usual. These Gryffindors are slacking," he mumbled to himself.

There was a knock at his door. It was late in the afternoon. Snape put aside the papers as whoever it was knocked harder.

"Enter!"

Snape was surprised to see Michelle followed by a floating Draco.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He was spying on me. He said his father told him to. Do you know anything about it?"

"Of course not."

"Very well. I hand him off to you," Michelle flicked her wrist towards Snape and Draco flew to him.

Snape caught the unconscious Draco in his arms and almost fell over with the force, "And what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. He's your student," Michelle turned to leave. "Oh yeah. He won't remember what he overheard about me, so don't say anything."

Snape stared after her as she left. Draco began to stir in his arms. He quickly put the boy down.

"Where . . . where am I?" Draco stammered rubbing his head.

"You're in my office."

"Professor? What happened?"

"You passed out. I was about to bring you to Madam Pomfrey when you awoke. I suggest that you stop in to see her, then go to your common room."

"Yes Professor Snape," Draco left the office rubbing his head.

Snape sat back down in his chair and continued to grade the papers. 'That girl has better watch herself. She is going to get in trouble." Snape thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoMichelle sat in the Gryffindor Common room with Hermione. Harry was off somewhere. He was still upset at Michelle. Ron was trying to calm him down. Hermione was reading a book as Michelle stared off into the fire.

'Everything is happening so fast,' Michelle thought. 'My mind tells me one thing, but my heart tells me something else. I know what I have to do even if I do not want to do it. I cannot let fear rule me now.'

'Come to me.'

"Huh?" Michelle said aloud.

"I didn't say anything," Hermione said looking up from her book.

"Oh. Ok."

Hermione went back to reading her book.

'Come to me.'

Michelle was sure she heard someone talking, "Hermione did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Must have been my imagination."

'You cannot resist. You must come to me.'

Michelle recognized that voice. It was Voldemort's. Was he trying to contact her? She was so tired lately that the defenses she built up around her mind had weakened. Now Voldemort was trying to use mind control to get her to come.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry was walking around the grounds when he heard the voice.

'Come to me.' It directed.

Harry was too tired and his thoughts were filled. He followed the command into the forest. When he got there a black light engulfed him and he disappeared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ron followed Harry around the castle. He watched as Harry walked towards the forest and was about to follow him when a darkness grew around Harry and he disappeared.

"What is going on?"

He raced back up the stairs to find the girls. He had to tell Michelle and Dumbledore about this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoMichelle felt something evil on the Hogwarts grounds. She closed her eyes to try and find where it was, but it disappeared quickly. Her eyes shot open as Ron burst through the portrait hole.

"Harry's gone!" he told the girls.

"What?" Hermione and Michelle almost yelled.

"I was following him after he stormed out and he walked towards the forest and disappeared into a dark spot. Gone!" Ron practically screamed at them.

It was a good thing that most of the Gryffindors had already gone down to dinner. The students who were still there left hurriedly, leaving the three sixth years alone.

"Clam done and explain it to us," Hermione instructed him.

"I can't explain it any better," Ron said.

"That explains it. But that would mean," Michelle said.

"What? What do you know?" Ron asked panicking.

"Well before you came in I felt something evil, before I could locate it, it vanished. And before that I heard Voldemort talking. He was instructing someone to go to him. I thought he was talking to me, but it must have been Harry. We must go tell Daddy."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoHarry awoke in an abandoned house. He did not know how he got there. He got up and walked around. He came to a window and looked out. Something was familiar about this place, but he did not know what.

"Welcome Harry Potter," a voice hissed.

Harry turned around to see Voldemort standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation."

**AN: Sorry I've taken a while to update. We had workers at my house all week for new windows, siding and central air. Also I was working on a co-written fic with Dream Sovereign. It's under the name Daughters of Destiny and is called The Fall of the Silver Alliance. If you like Sailor Moon please check it out and review.**

**Thank you to KrystalFox, the only review from last chapter. **

**Are you guys still reading? Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Love ya,**

**KoKo Belle**


	15. A Place from the Past

**Chapter 14** - - - A Place from the Past

Michelle raced towards her father's office. Ron and Hermione were right behind her. They hoped that he had not already left for the Great Hall. They approached the statue in front of his office. Michelle said the password, "Sugar Quills," and the hurried up the stairs. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk reading a slip of paper.

"Daddy! Harry's gone!" Michelle screamed.

"He disappeared into a black light!" Ron yelled.

"Into the forest!" Hermione added.

"Calm down you three. I already know," Dumbledore said gesturing to the paper he was reading.

Michelle took the paper and read it, "I can't believe how underhanded he is."

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked.

Michelle read it out loud, "_Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, By now you have probably noticed that one of your students is no longer with you. He is safe, for now, with me. If you wish to see Harry Potter again, Michelle must meet me as planned. This is just a little insurance to make sure you don't try to trick me into a trap. Hope to see her soon, Lord Voldemort._"

"Well he was really polite about it," Ron rolled his eyes.

"This doesn't leave this office," Dumbledore told them. "We'll just tell people that Harry had to go home to take care of his aunt and uncle."

"No one will believe it," Hermione said.

"It will have to do. Now you should get to dinner," Dumbledore stood up signaling the conversation had ended.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Harry had been trapped here for a few hours now. He was beginning to get hungry. He had only seen Voldemort when he first woke up. Since then no one else came to see him. He was allowed to walk around the room he was in and he discovered that his wand was not taken from him. He tried his wand on the locked window and door. They would not budge. He began to give up hope. He sat down in a corner when someone shoved a little food through the slit underneath the door.

'Just like at the Dursley's,' Harry thought to himself.

He was hesitant to eat the food, but in the end hunger won out and he ate the little bit of bread and meat he was given. He also drank the water that came in with the food. Then he took his robe and made a small pillow out of it. Harry laid down and tried not to think of the next day.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco was pacing around the Slytherin Common Room after dinner. Crabbe and Goyle sat on a couch eating some food they brought from dinner.

"What was I supposed to remember?" he asked no one in particular. "I know it was important. Father asked me to do something, but what was it? Why can't I remember?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Michelle what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"You two aren't going to do anything," Michelle replied shoving some things into a bag.

"Harry's our friend. We have to do something," Hermione told her.

"The best thing you can do is to stay here, out of harm's way," Michelle said.

"We've helped him before," Hermione retorted.

"Yeah," Ron began. "He wouldn't have survived the last five years if it wasn't for us."

"Oh really?" Michelle raised an eyebrow at the two. "Tell me how you helped him."

"Well first year we helped him with the devil's snare and chess game and the potion quiz," Hermione started.

"Oh you mean Ron almost getting killed by a queen and by a plant," Michelle interrupted.

"Well second year Harry and I went into the Chamber of Secrets," Ron said.

"Yeah and you almost got killed by a rockslide," Michelle pointed out.

"Well what about when we helped Sirius in third year?" Hermione asked more than stated.

"The dementors almost got you, but Harry saved you," Michelle said.

"Fourth year we helped him in the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione told her.

"But you were at each other's throats the whole time," Michelle replied.

"Wait last year we fought together in the Ministry of Magic," Ron said.

"Yeah well you were a bit out of it after that brain attacked you and Hermione got hit in the chest and was unconscious," Michelle began. "Face it you guys. One of you always manages to get hurt and Harry ends up trying to save you. It's too dangerous. You can't go running blindly into this."

"What about you? You're no different than us," Hermione said.

"I can take care of myself. You forget I've been around a lot longer than you two. I know how to handle Voldemort. I'm a lot stronger than most," Michelle told them.

"Please let us help. We can't just sit around while two of our friends are in danger," Hermione explained.

"And I will not willingly put people I care about in danger. I lost too many friends and loved ones already," tears were beginning to form in Michelle's eyes.

"And neither do we," Hermione replied.

"That's why we need to help," Ron added.

"No! You can't! You'll only be a distraction!" Michelle screamed as she stormed out of the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"It's no use you know," Harry turned at the sound of the voice. "No one will see you. We are under the Fidelius Charm No one can see in if we don't want them too."

"Where are we?" Harry asked. 'Keep him talking. That's all I can do.'

"What? You don't recognize this place? Oh I suppose you wouldn't. You were so young the last time you were here."

"I was here before?"

"Of course. You used to live here."

"What?"

"Yes dear Harry. We are in Godric's Hollow. In fact, this is where your old house used to stand. I thought it would be fitting to end this where it began. Don't you?"

Harry just glared at Voldemort.

"Well I'll leave you with your thoughts. I'll be expecting a friend soon any way," Voldemort closed the door.

With a soft click Harry was left alone to think about what was happening. 'Why is he doing this? Oh wait that's right he's Voldemort. He doesn't need a reason.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

An owl landed in front of Draco. He opened it and read it to himself.

_'Dear son,_

_Have you found out what I needed to know yet? It has been several days since you last wrote me of information. And in the last letter you said that you were on to something big. What is it? He is not as patient as I am.'_

Draco scratched his head, "What is he talking about?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"That won't work you guys. We're just wasting time here," Michelle said.

Her father and uncle were trying to come up with a plan. They sat around a fire in Michelle's room.

"Sweetie you can't just burst in there unprepared," Uncle Tobias told her.

"Uncle Tobias I can handle myself," she said.

"Honey he's right," Dumbledore said.

"I need some air," Michelle got up and left.

"Albus I'm worried about her. She thinks she's indestructible."

"I know Tobias."

"She gets that from you, you know."

"But she has a lot of her mother in her though."

"True. We'd better go get her before she does something rash."

They left the room and began to look for Michelle. They could not find her. The brothers looked everywhere. She was nowhere to be found.

"Tobias I think she gave us the slip."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Michelle snuck out of the school. As soon as it was safe, Michelle took out the slip of paper and transported herself to the address. She looked around her surroundings. Her face paled.

"Why here? Why would he do this?"

Michelle was staring at the place where she lost two of her friends. Of course it was rebuilt, but it looked the same. This was going to be harder than she thought.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN: Well that was the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review. Please. Please. Please.**

**Thanks again to KrystalFox for reviewing and reading this story for so long. THANK YOU!!**

**To everyone else: REVIEW!!!!!**

**Love ya,**

KoKo Belle 


	16. House of Memories

**Chapter 15** - - - House of Memories

Voldemort sat in a chair by a roaring fire, "She is here."

Just then there was a small knock on the door. Voldemort waved his hand and the door opened. Wormtail was standing there holding onto a very confused Harry Potter.

"What should I do with the boy, sir?"

"Take him back to the room. Then go to your post. Follow the plan."

"Yes my lord," Wormtail bowed out dragging Harry behind.

"Well let's see what the little phoenix does, shall we Nagini?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'What is going on?' Harry thought to himself.

Wormtail was dragging him back into the room he was confined to just moments after he dragged him out to see Voldemort. Harry was thrust into the room. The door was closed but not locked. Harry laid there a few moments before it felt that it was safe to move. He walked to the door and was about to open it when it exploded in front of him. He drew his arms in front of his face.

Suddenly pain racked his body. His screams echoed in the darkness. The room spun before him and he felt the cold floor hitting his face. His ears were ringing, but he heard a soft gasp followed by quiet crying. He felt someone lift him up then all he saw was darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Michelle stood outside the door. She knew he felt her presence. He was cruel to bring them here. She tried to sort out all the different spells and enchantments to try and see if Harry was all right. She could not detect his essence. She stood there a moment longer.

"It's now or never I guess," Michelle said to herself.

She let out a deep breath and approached the door. Her hand reached out for the knob. She was about to twist the handle when the door opened by itself. She yanked her hand back a bit startled. She let out a deep breath and proceeded to enter.

The house was almost an exact replica of the way it was that night fifteen years ago. She wondered who had went through all of this trouble, certainly not the muggles in the town. Voldemort was planning something, she just did not know what.

The walls were covered with pictures. Michelle walked along them. Tiny people waved at her from the frames. This was definitely a magical house. She looked closely at the people in the pictures. She knew them. They were pictures of people who died in the service of the Order. There were pictures of Marlene McKinnon, Benji Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and Dorcas Meadows. There was a picture that reminded Michelle of Voldemort when he was still known as Tom Riddle, but older.

'It must be his father,' Michelle thought as he shook his head.

Michelle continued down the hall and saw another group of pictures. From these frames, the people that waved at her made her choke back tears. Lily, James, and Sirius smiled up at her looking carefree. There was also a picture of Cedric Diggory that was cut out of the newspaper. There were also two empty frames that hung above them. There were two names written on pieces of paper that were attached to the frames. Michelle reached for them and held back a cry. They read: Harry Potter: The Boy who Lived and Michelle Dumbledore: My Little Phoenix.

Michelle could not believe it. Voldemort was so sure of himself. Well she would surprise him. She would not be added to this wall of death and she prayed that Harry had not already.

A sound came from behind one of the doors. Michelle was suddenly overcome with a sense of dread. She sent out her magic to try and sense what was going on, but as it neared its target, it was blocked. Michelle knew now who was behind the door. It had to be Voldemort, it just had to be. She snuck up to the door, took a deep breath, and then blasted it open.

Wood flew inward and she saw a figure fall to the ground. The figure looked too small to belong to Voldemort though. Michelle walked closer and bent to see who it was. She gasped. It was Harry. Somehow Voldemort had tricked her. She started to cry as she shook him. Her heart broke when he would not wake up.

"Harry! Harry wake up! Come on Harry!" Michelle rocked back and forth as she held his body, tears streaming down her face and onto his robes.

She did not notice a shadow fall across the doorway.

"What have you done, my little phoenix? What have you done?"

Michelle's head shot up. She glared at the newcomer, "How dare you! How dare you! I hate you!"

"Now, now calm down little one. I didn't do anything, you did. Oh and by the way thank you for taking care of him for me."

"Voldemort this is low even for you," Michelle felt the energy building up inside of her. She was starting to lose control.

"Hey all's fair in love and war, as they say. Now about my other problem, you have caused me much pain and this only made up for part of it. Join me and your debt will be paid."

"What? What are you talking about?" she yelled, the power was beginning to consume her.

"You cost me some of my best servants."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, my dear,"

Michelle carefully laid Harry down and stood up. She faced the Dark Lord, power radiating from her. Her once blue eyes, burned with fire.

"You speak in riddles, but your words have no power over me. I will not just sit there while you kill everyone that I love."

Voldemort was taken back by this sudden outburst, but quickly recovered. "I may have underestimated you, but I will enjoy watching you beg when I'm through."

"No, you will be the one begging," the fire burned in her eyes and its heat pulsed through her veins.

Voldemort whipped out his wand, "Avada . . ."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long. I've been busy with school and work. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something before you forgot about me. Please review. If you do, the next chapter will be out sooner. **

**Love ya,**

**KoKo Belle**


	17. Life and Death

**Chapter 16** - - - Life and Death

"I may have underestimated you, but I will enjoy watching you beg when I'm through."

"No, you will be the one begging," the fire burned in her eyes and its heat pulsed through her veins.

Voldemort whipped out his wand, "Avada . . ."

Michelle felt as though she was on fire. The power pulsated with each breath she took. It was becoming too much for her to handle. Fear was in Voldemort's eyes when Michelle suddenly burst into flames. The fire gathered around her and pulled away from her body. She fainted when it had left her. The flames danced above her body. They began to take shape.

"What is this devilry?" Voldemort asked.

The fire formed into a bird, a phoenix to be exact. It was as red as fire and as golden as the sun. Voldemort dropped his wand in fear. The phoenix flew to Harry's side and silver tears flowed from its eyes. Harry stirred when the tears touched his lips.

"Fawkes?" Harry asked looking at the bird. "No you're not Fawkes. Who are you?"

The bird flew to Michelle and stood by her side. Harry looked from the phoenix to Michelle's unconscious body to a very frightened Voldemort back to the phoenix. Harry was confused. He saw a glint of silver from Michelle's robes. He moved over to where she lay and found a sword. The same sword he used to kill the basilisk in his second year. It was Godric Gryffindor's sword. Voldemort moved away and picked up his wand.

"Stop!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort faced Harry, "Run along little Harry. I have accomplished enough for this night. Your time will come soon."

Voldemort moved to leave. The phoenix shot up and attacked him.

"Stupid bird!" Voldemort screamed as he dodged the attacks. Harry looked down at Michelle. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Harry? You're alive?"

Harry bent down, "Yes, but we have to get out of here. I don't know how long that phoenix can hold Voldemort off."

"What phoenix?" Michelle turned her head. "Aria?"

Understanding flew across Michelle's face as Harry pulled her to her feet.

"I know that this is a difficult thing for me to ask you to do Harry, but you must end it here. Voldemort can not be allowed to leave this place alive."

"Why me?"

"The prophecy Harry. It began with you and so it must end with you. Take the sword. Magic cannot help you here."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I have faith in you."

Harry, who was supporting all of Michelle's weight, gently placed her on the floor. He pulled out the sword. He knew what he had to do, but t disgusted him. As much as he hated Voldemort, he did not know if he could actually kill him. Aria was still attacking him. His face was bloodied and his hands were all scratched up.

"I will do it," Harry said, remembering all that he went through was Voldemort's fault.

Harry walked towards him. Aria flew away from Voldemort. He turned to see Harry standing there with the sword raised.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you going to kill me? You don't have the guts."

Harry lowered the sword a bit. Voldemort laughed and turned to leave. It was if everything was moving in slow motion. Harry stepped forward to move to block the door. At the same time Voldemort turned to reply with one last quip. Voldemort was met with the tip of the sword. It pierced him through his heart.

Voldemort gasped as blood was beginning to fall from his mouth, "I was wrong you did have the guts."

Voldemort fell to the ground coughing up blood. He took his last breath of air and his eyes closed. Voldemort was dead, finally. Harry turned away from Voldemort's body and fell to his knees. He began to throw up. It was all too much for him. HE felt a hand rubbing his back.

"You did good Harry. You did good," Michelle soothed him.

Aria flew to their side, "Thank you," Harry said.

"Aria, you never did leave me, did you?" Michelle asked her old friend.

Aria began to sing softly. A light began to glow in the corner, dimly at first. Michelle and Harry covered their eyes as the light increased in intensity. When they lowered them they saw several figures standing behind another phoenix.

"Daddy? Uncle Tobias? Uncle Aberforth? Fawkes?" Michelle asked.

"Professor Lupin? Tonks? Moody?" Harry added.

"How did you?" Michelle began to ask.

"Aria called to her father, Fawkes, and he brought us," Albus explained.

"Fawkes is Aria's father?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, what happened here?" Albus asked.

"I killed him," Harry simply said.

"I see that," Moody replied. "Let's get you two out of here. You can explain later after you're rested."

Remus lifted Harry with the help of Tonks. Tobias and Aberforth helped their niece. Moody and Albus picked up Voldemort's body. They disappeared in a flash of the phoenix's light.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

AN: I know another short chapter, but this was originally going to be part of the last chapter. Please review. In the next chapter a lot of the questions that are left will be answered. So please review and tell me if there are specific ones you want answered. That will probably be the last chapter, then an epilogue.

**Keep reading and reviewing,**

**KoKo Belle**


	18. Questions Finally Answered

**Chapter 17** - - - Questions Finally Answered

The group stood and sat gathered around Albus Dumbledore's desk. Michelle and Harry sat in chairs opposite the headmaster. Tonks and Remus stood next to Harry. Michelle lazily stroked Aria's head. Fawkes sat on his perch surveying everything. There was a flash of light from the fireplace. Moody, Tobias, and Aberforth stepped out of the flames.

"Well now the Ministry has Voldemort's body," Moody said as he sat on Albus's right.

Aberforth sat next to his niece and Tobias sat in between his two brothers. Albus looked around the room at those who gathered here. His eyes rested on Harry. He was so young to have faced so much. No one his age should have ever had to face what he did. Albus then looked at Michelle. She looked so much older, but young at the same time. Hopefully now she would be able to have a normal life.

"I think now is as good a time as any to get some answers," Albus began.

"Daddy," Michelle interrupted. "I went to meet Voldemort per his request and he tricked me. I accidentally blew the door in and knocked Harry out. Next thing I know I'm on fire, literally!"

"Sweetie calm down," Tobias said. "Albus, what happened?"

"As near as I can figure," Albus said adjusting his glasses. "Somehow Aria merged with Michelle's body all of those years ago. I don't know how or why though. That's why she is so strong and seemingly invincible."

"Now that Aria's is out of me, will I be able to die?" Michelle asked looking up at her father.

"I believe you will grow old and eventually die. In fact, since you started to age about five years ago. I think Aria knew what was going to happen and she was slowly preparing to leave your body."

"What about her illness?" Aberforth asked concerned for his niece.

"She's obviously cured," Moody stated. "Now about young Potter's side of it. Tell us what happened boy."

Harry looked up. Until now he had been forgotten, left out of the spotlight. He hated having to relive his latest worst moments with everyone. He had to revisit the pain of losing Sirius last time. Now he had to relate to them how he killed someone. Evil? Yes. Accidentally? Yes. But kill someone he did.

"Well, uh," Harry stammered.

"Take your time," Remus spoke up.

"Well, I was walking through the halls and I heard a voice. I followed it towards the forest and then everything went blank. Next thing I knew I was locked in a room. Voldemort was taunting me, by bringing me to the very spot where he killed," Harry paused to take a deep breath. "Where he killed my parents."

"Funny he should meet his end in that place," Moody commented.

"What happened next, Harry?" Tobias asked the student.

"Well I was brought into a room. Wormtail was unsure of what to do with me. Voldemort told him to stick to the plan and he locked me back in my room. Then the door blasted open and I was knocked out."

"I'm sorry Harry. Voldemort tricked me."

"It's not your fault," Harry placed him hand over Michelle's to reassure her. "Then when I woke up, a phoenix was crying over me. Michelle was unconscious on the floor and Voldemort was hovering by the door with a frightened look in his eyes. I looked back at Michelle and she had Godric Gryffindor's sword in her robes. I took it. Michelle was awake and told me to end there and not to let Voldemort leave. So I confronted him."

Harry stopped. He did not know if he could continue. Michelle squeezed his hand. He looked at his audience. They were waiting for him to finish his story.

"It was an accident," Harry said.

"A good accident," Moody commented.

"He was leaving. Then he turned to say something as I stepped forward. The sword went through him and I killed him. I killed Voldemort."

It felt good to get it off his chest. He felt somehow relieved by telling them.

"This is going to make a lot of people happy. You did good Harry," Tonks remarked from where she was standing behind him.

"You know what this means?" Albus asked the group. "It's over."

"Funny though it should end where it began. The prophecy was true after all," Moody remarked.

"Michelle will have to be revealed to the rest of the wizarding world now. She can't be kept a secret in this. Harry and her are heroes," Tobias told them.

"They always were," Aberforth said.

"They must be tired. Remus, Tonks, take them to Madam Pomfrey. You two will sleep there tonight. Tomorrow we will tell everything to the school, but for you will sleep," Albus told them.

**AN: Sorry I know you waited a long time for a short chapter. But it's practically done. And I've been really busy. I have a huge project due this week and it's gonna be horrible. So I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Please review and tell what you think. Only the epilogue left.**

**Love,**

**KoKo Belle**


	19. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 18 **- - - Endings and Beginnings

All of Hogwarts gathered around their respective tables. They were gathered to hear an important announcement from Dumbledore. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Some had heard rumors that Lord Voldemort was finally dead, others heard that two students died as well, still others heard that Voldemort was killed by a giant, flaming, monster. Hermione and Ron looked around for their two friends. They had not seen them for a while. They were very worried.

"May I have your attention," Dumbledore stood up. "As you may have heard, and as I will confirm, Lord Voldemort is finally dead."

There was silence at first, then every table, except Slytherin, erupted into cheers and clapping. Once it died down a student asked, "Professor? How and when?"

"It happened last night. I do not know specifics, as I was not present, but there are some things I am sure of. Through the heroism of Harry Potter Lord Voldemort died. Through his own plan, did Voldemort fail. He did not count on the fact that Harry was not alone, my daughter was with him." There were a few gasps from the students. "Yes I have a daughter. She has been among you for the past five years. I have kept her a secret for her protection, but now that Voldemort is gone she will once again be brought into the spotlight along with Harry it cannot be avoided. So if she would like to join us."

A door on the side of the hall opened. The students craned their necks to see who his daughter was. They gasped when they saw that it was Michelle. She was dressed in pale blue robes that brought out the blueness of her eyes. She took a deep breath and stepped into the hall knowing her secret life was over. She would get to be a normal girl again.

Michelle approached the head table and stood next to her father, "Hi everyone."

The students just stared at her in response.

"For the past almost fifty years, I've under a type of curse that stopped my aging. It was because of Voldemort that I had to pretend to be dead all those years. Now I'm finally free of that. You are the first to know that I am back."

"Now we shall have a feast," Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on all the tables.

It was the grandest feast they ever had. Michelle sat down in the empty chair next to her father. There was another empty chair next to her.

Albus turned to his daughter, "Where's Harry? This feast is for him as well."

"He's coming he just wanted some time to himself. Daddy when are you going to tell him that he's a Gryffindor?"

"I wanted to last night, but with so much going on, I didn't get a chance to."

"Daddy, you withheld information from him before and look what happened. You can't keep putting it off."

"I forget that you're older then you look. You're right I will tell him tonight."

Harry came in a few minutes later. Everyone stopped eating to look at him and then they broke into cheers. Harry walked to the empty seat next to Michelle and took his seat.

"Where were you?" Michelle whispered.

"Thinking," Harry whispered back. "I feel like there's more somehow. That you are keeping something from me."

Albus quieted down the hall, ending their conversation before Michelle can reply, "I would like to express my deepest gratitude to Harry Potter. He saved us all." He raised his glass to Harry and everyone followed suit. "To Harry."

"To Harry," everyone repeated.

After the toast, the feast continued. They ate and ate until they could eat no more. Some students left to write to their families about what happened. Others left to hold their own celebrations with Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes making more work for Mr. Filch to do.

Aria flew in and landed on Michelle's shoulder. She held out a letter for Michelle. She took it and began to read it to herself at first. Then she turned to Harry, "I have some news for you. Dear Michelle, We are pleased to have you back in the magic world. Thanks to you and Harry, we have ended a very long war. We would like you to be the first to know that we pardoned Sirius Black from his crimes, as we found Peter Pettigrew when we went to search You-Know-Who's hideout. We will also be submitting a formal apology to the _Daily Prophet_, for what we said about your father and Harry. I hope you will keep your end of the bargain in this. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"That's great, but what's your end of the bargain?"

"Well I paid the Minister a little visit. We had a little chat and if he didn't agree to my terms, I wouldn't keep his secret."

"What's his secret?"

"Oh," Michelle giggled. "That's a long story. I'll tell it to you some other time."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because, now we have to celebrate. Come on, let's go find Hermione and Ron."

Michelle pulled Harry up and ran to Gryffindor Tower. They were out of breath by the time they reached their destination. Michelle said the password, "Phoenix Feathers." And they proceeded into the Common Room. Ron and Hermione were not there. Michelle and Harry looked everywhere: the dormitories, the library, the grounds, Hagrid's, the owlry, and even Michelle's room. At the end of their search they found themselves by the Room of Requirement.

"Maybe they're in there," Harry suggested, tired of looking around.

He opened the door to find Hermione and Ron kissing. He quickly and quietly closed the door.

"I found them, I don't think we should disturb them."

"Okay," Michelle said already knowing what he saw. "Let's go to Daddy's office. He has something he wants to tell you."

They arrived to find Albus filling out some paperwork and Fawkes and Aria sleeping on their perches. Albus looked up at the two arrivals.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Daddy, you have something to tell Harry?"

"Yes, well. I . . ."

"Daddy?"

"Okay. Okay. Harry I have to tell you something of your family."

"What is it sir?"

"Well I'm sure you have noticed that certain things always seem to be related with you. You are able to produce Godric Gryffindor's sword in desperate situations. Only his descendants are able to do that. You defeated the Heir of Slytherin. You're brave, courageous, and fair. All the things Gryffindor himself was. You are his descendant, his heir. His blood runs in your veins, Voldemort knew that. That's another reason he chose you. He saw similar lineage in you."

"That's impossible!"

"No Harry. It's true," Michelle went and got a book from her father's bookshelf. It was scarlet with a golden lion on it. She opened it up to a family tree. "See."

The tree started with Godric and went all the way down to Harry. He saw his parents before him. He was related to Gryffindor, through his father.

"I can't believe this. It's true. I wanted to tell you, but Daddy didn't think you were ready."

"What makes me ready now?"

"You faced more than your share in life. You deserve some answers to questions. You parents were good people. I wish they could have stayed with us," Albus told the boy.

"I don't know what to say," Harry said. "Does everyone know?"

"No dear boy. You can tell others when you are ready. And when you are you should use this book as proof. It cannot be altered, so people will believe."

Harry and Michelle left the office with the book. Harry was in shock. He could not believe it, although somewhere deep inside he already knew. In the hall they ran into Draco, who was in a horrible mood.

"Thanks a lot Potter, my father is going to Azkaban."

"Again Malfoy? I thought he learned his lesson by now."

"Just because you're the headmaster's daughter doesn't mean you're better than me," Draco replied.

"And just because you act it, doesn't mean you're any better than anyone else," Michelle said.

"I am though," Draco said as he stalked off.

"How do you like that?" Michelle told Harry. "He is such a pompous, arrogant jerk."

"Calm down," Harry replied. "You're better than him. Don't let him upset you."

"I know I shouldn't let this get to me. It's just that so much has happened. I have my life back, more importantly I have myself back. I hid for so long. You don't understand how it felt to be a prisoner."

"Yes I do," Harry hugged Michelle. "I know it isn't the same but I was a prisoner of the Dursleys'."

"But you were able to get away," Michelle pulled away.

"Now it's your turn. Come on let's go see if Ron and Hermione are still busy."

"Alright. Thank you for listening," Michelle gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Any time," Harry blushed slightly before pulling Michelle in for another kiss.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**o**

**AN: I decided on another chapter before the epilogue because I thought it would be too much. Sorry I took so long to get this out. Please review.**

**I'd like to thank those who have reviewed.**

**KrystalFox – Thanks for reviewing so much. I like to know people are still reading.**

**BelleAllison – THANK YOU!!**

**Team Graecisso – Sorry about the bad grammar. I don't have an editor, but after I write the Epilogue, I promise to go back and fix it.**

**Until next time keep reviewing,**

**KoKo Belle**


	20. Epilogue

** Epilogue**

Another school year was ending. The students were packed and ready to board the train. Harry and Michelle walked hand in hand to the platform closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

"It took you two long enough," Michelle told Ron and Hermione.

They both blushed at her comment.

"Well . . . I . . . We . . ." Ron stammered.

"What about you two?" Hermione interrupted her now boyfriend.

Harry blushed, but Michelle just said, "Hey we had a lot to deal with. You two," she pointed her finger at them. "Had five years."

"Michelle!" two male figures approached.

"Uncle Aberforth! Uncle Tobias!" Michelle screamed and gave them big hugs.

People looked at them oddly, but with everything else they learned this year they did not say anything.

"Where are you two going?" Michelle asked her uncles.

"Aberforth is going back to his house. Me? I'm going to be on the clean up crew and round up some more Death Eaters with Alaster and the others," Tobias replied.

"Oh," Michelle's face dropped.

"We'll come visit you though. Where will you be?" Aberforth said.

"Well, I'm going to help Harry get his stuff from the Dursleys, then I may help Arthur out, then maybe I'll have to help the aurors a bit. I'm not too sure yet."

"You could stay with us," Ron offered after a soft jab from Hermione.

"I'm sure Mrs. Weasley won't mind," Hermione said.

Michelle's face brightened, "You know, this will be my first summer away from Hogwarts in a long time."

"It should be special then," Harry said.

"We have to be off. See you around," Tobias said.

"Bye uncles," Michelle gave them one last hug before they left. "Now it's our turn to leave."

Harry looked back at Hogwarts, so many joys and sorrows were there. He would not trade it for anything. Things were going to be different now. He did not have to live looking over his shoulder, constantly wondering if he is going to be attacked. He did not have to live with the Dursleys anymore. Mrs. Weasley offered Harry a place to live for the rest of his time at Hogwarts. He would stay there for a while at least he did not want to take advantage of her hospitality. He would try to pay her back some how.

He then looked at Michelle. He really liked her, not like Cho where he was unsure of what to do. She understood him, probably one of the few who did. She knew what it meant to be locked up without friends. He followed her onto the train. She was going to help him get his stuff from the Dursley's.

'Boy won't they be surprised,' he thought to himself.

"Harry, come on! Stop daydreaming. We're sitting in here," Ron called.

Harry went into the compartment and sat down next to Michelle. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from them. They were laughing about some new gadget invented by Fred and George. Then the door to the compartment opened.

"Well, well, well, you must think you're so lucky Weasel," Draco sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Getting the famous Harry Potter to stay with you now and you have a mudblood girlfriend, although that's nothing I'd brag about."

Hermione flushed as Ron began to become red with anger. Harry prepared to break up a fight. Michelle just looked confused.

"Draco you're not making any sense lately. You just go on and on about weird things for no reason. Just how much of your memory did I remove?"

Everyone looked at Michelle, "What?!"

"Well he was spying on me and overheard some stuff so I had to take it out of his mind."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME????" Draco screamed.

"Oh be quiet. You're fine," Michelle told him.

"I WANT MY MIND BACK!!!"

"I don't think we could help him there," Ron whispered.

"Geez, fine," Michelle went into Draco's mind again and restored what she took out. "There you go."

Draco calmed down a bit, "You're going to pay for that."

"Oh what can you do to me?" Michelle asked.

Draco raised his wand, but thought better of it, "Just wait. It will come."

Draco left the compartment followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Michelle burst out laughing.

"I hope you never get mad at us," Ron said in between laughs.

"Don't worry," Michelle replied.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. The Dursleys were waiting for Harry when he and his friends stepped through the barrier. The four walked over to them joined by Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

"Uncle Vernon?"

"What is it boy?"

"Well I'd thought you'd like to know that Voldemort is dead, so I'll be going to live with the Weasleys."

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Fine. Fine." Mr. Dursely replied.

"Michelle and I will go get my things and then I'll leave," Harry said.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go," Mr. Dursley told them.

Michelle and Harry followed the Dursleys to their car and looked back at their friends. They noticed a glint of mischief in Michelle's eyes. She looked as if she was planning a farewell present for the Dursleys. She turned to face Harry and he understood. She was going to make it a very interesting move, but then again since she entered his life it had not been dull.

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**Oo**

**OoO**

**Oo**

**O**

**AN: I'm finally finished. Well what do you think? Please review and let me know. Now I can start a new story, but I'm not sure what it's gonna be about though. Well please review. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Love ya all,**

**KoKo Belle**


End file.
